La Leader Tome 1 : Les Chasseuses de la Nuit
by Alicia Constel
Summary: Mon nom est Alicia Constel, et je possède un secret que tout mon entourage ignore et qui pèse parfois lourd sur mon cœur. En effet, ce secret occupe la plus importante partie de ma vie. Je suis une toute autre personne dans un autre monde.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Chapitre 1 :

Un rayon de Soleil rougeâtre perça à travers l'imposante fenêtre de ma chambre, éclairant les murs violets sombres ainsi que de nombreuses photos représentant proches et famille. Je me tenais devant mon miroir, laissant la lumière rouge éclairer mon visage mince. Du haut de mes seize ans, je commençais à peine à ressembler à une femme. Mes cheveux châtains partaient en cascade sur mes épaules fines, et mes yeux marrons, parfois vert, étaient discrètement soulignés d'un trait noir. Ma silhouette plutôt petite était aussi légèrement ronde – terme principalement utilisé par ma famille censé ne pas trop me démoraliser, même si ça ne marche pas vraiment pour ne pas dire que ça empire. De nature plutôt complexée par son physique, j'avais droit à la même rengaine tous les matins lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir : « Quelle tête tu as Alicia ce matin, me disais-je à mon reflet. Et toi, le bouton, tu as été obligé d'apparaître durant la nuit ? ». Enfin, je supposais que c'était pareil pour toutes les adolescentes du monde entier, ce qui faisait de moi une fille tout à fait banale.

**Alicia, tu vas finir par être en retard ! **me cria ma mère du rez-de-chaussée.

**Oui, j'arrive dans cinq minutes !**

Je me saisis alors en hâte de toutes mes affaires indispensables de la journée, et sortis en trombe de ma chambre, claquant brutalement la porte en bois qui émit un grincement bruyant, semblant protester contre tant de violence.

**Tu pourrais te dépêcher un petit peu plus le matin au lieu de traîner**, me dit mon grand frère Chris d'une voix où perçait l'impatience et l'exaspération.

**Oui, oui, Tu me dis ça tous les matins !** répliquai-je en descendant rapidement les escaliers et en mettant ma veste beige et courte de la même couleur que mon pull du jour. **Tu devrais comprendre à force que ça n'a aucun effet sur moi**.

**Je te préviens,** continua-t-il d'une voix menaçante, **si je suis en retard en cours à cause de toi tu me le paieras !**

**Mais oui, c'est ça ! Et tu vas me faire quoi, j'aimerais bien le savoir ? Me faire de petites tapes sur la tête qui me font aussi mal qu'un délicieux massage du crâne ? Je suis d'accord dans ce cas-là !**

**C'est ça, moque-toi ! Mais ne sous-estime pas ma force de déménageur**, ajouta-t-il en faisant gonfler ses muscles sous son tee-shirt.

**Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je te signale que ce n'est absolument pas du muscle que tu as dans tes bras, mais de la graisse,** répondis-je en me moquant de lui, et surtout en courant dans toute la maison car il me poursuivit pour se venger de mon soi-disant terrible affront. Franchement, les grands frères d'aujourd'hui !

Comme tous les matins de ma si triste et pitoyable existence, je me rendis à mon lycée, le seul d'ailleurs, de la toute petite ville de Cascadillont. Drôle de nom remarquerez-vous. De plus, la ville ne possède pas la moindre cascade ! C'est à se demander si les fondateurs de la ville n'avait pas consommé quelque chose d'illicite au moment de nommer leur chef d'œuvre. Bref, passons. Mon lycée est d'apparence plutôt moderne car l'extérieur a été rénové cette année. Heureusement vu l'état miteux dans lequel il était avant. Certains élèves se demandaient même comment l'établissement faisait pour tenir encore debout. Maintenant, il est gris clair et violet à certains endroits. Il possède de nombreuses fenêtres collées les unes aux autres le long des salles de cours, afin qu'elles soient toujours éclairées par la lumière du Soleil pour les rendre soi-disant plus agréables (hum hum) et créer une ambiance favorable au travail scolaire. Les salles de classes sont réparties en trois branches parallèles de deux étages, ce qui fait en tout six couloirs. Je sais, un peu compliqué comme établissement ! Nous possédons la plus grande bibliothèque de la région, avec même quelques ouvrages très anciens. Seulement, ils sont exposés aux élèves derrière une vitrine, et quiconque s'y approche de trop près subit les avertissements enflammés de notre bibliothécaire. Il faut aussi savoir que ce lycée sert également de collège. D'ailleurs, c'est assez agaçant de se retrouver avec des gamins qui veulent absolument jouer aux grands dans la file d'attente du self, surtout quand vous n'êtes pas d'une humeur des plus patientes après vous être tapé une très mauvaise note en mathématiques (simple expérience personnelle).

Sinon, je suis une élève tout à fait normal pour mon âge : j'ai pas mal de bonnes copines, mais une seule véritable amie. Mes nombreuses copines sont assez sympas, mais je ne suis pas spécialement proche d'elles. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes, et en plus, nous n'avons aucun bon sujet de discussion alors … De plus, si on reste toutes ensembles trop de temps, il y a une grosse dispute qui finit par éclater à cause d'une simple broutille, on se fait toutes la tête, personne ne voulant reconnaître ses propres fautes. Enfin, vous connaissez les histoires de filles : elles sont idiotes et surtout très compliquées. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez sociable tout de même. Je parle un peu à tout le monde dans ma classe, même si on ne devient pas de « super potes ». Mais je m'entends avec tous les autres élèves, et je trouve ça vraiment agréable, surtout quand on sait qu'il y a quelques années, j'étais totalement renfermée, timide, ne parlant jamais à personne. Maintenant, j'apprécie le fait de m'intéresser aux autres, et je ne les juge jamais sans les connaître. J'ai déjà jugée et insultée par des personnes que je ne connaissais même pas, alors je sais que c'est vraiment injuste. Donc, pas de jugements hâtifs !

Pour terminer, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, personne ne m'intéresse pour le moment, n'ayant craqué sur aucun garçon de mon lycée même si ils n'ont pas un physique forcément repoussant, bien au contraire parfois. Aussi, je me suis ouverte seulement cette année à l'amitié avec des garçons, et c'est encore parfois un peu difficile, alors j'attends patiemment que quelqu'un fait pour moi arrive. Après tout, pourquoi se presser et forcer le destin quand il se chargera de me trouver quelqu'un par lui-même à un moment ou à un autre ?

**C'est ta sœur qui te prendras ce soir, ton père travaille plus tard que prévu**, me dit ma mère en nous déposant mon frère et moi en voiture au lycée.

**Entendu, à ce soir !**

**Ce soir je vais au café avec mes potes comme d'habitude. Je rentrerai avec le bus de 18h30**, informa Chris.

**Je me demande ce que vous faites tous les soirs au café, toi et tes potes,** l'interrogeai-je avec curiosité tandis que nous nous dirigions d'un pas mesuré vers l'établissement.

**Et en quoi ça te regarde, minus ?** répliqua-t-il aussitôt d'une voix exaspérée.

**En tout cas, je sais que vous ne retrouvez pas des filles. Parce qu'avec la tête de tes potes, ça m'étonnerai qu'ils trouvent un jour une petite copine !** ajoutai-je en riant.

Puis, je partis un peu plus rapidement pour éviter la petite tape qui m'était destinée.

Alors, maintenant, vous avez droit à la petite présentation de ma famille. J'entends déjà les cris de protestations, et vous avez raison car ça risque d'être un peu long. Alors, tout d'abord, j'ai mes parents, Diane et Luc Constel. Je les adore, ils sont tous les deux très gentils, compréhensifs, tolérants. En gros, ce sont les parents dont rêvent tous les adolescent ! Même s'ils me harcèlent tous les week-ends pour que je nettoie ma chambre qui ressemble, selon leurs propres propos, à une « décharge municipale ». Pour information, ma mère est femme au foyer depuis ma naissance à moi mais était autrefois chef cuisinière, et mon père fait partie d'une agence de publicité. Après, j'ai une sœur de vingt ans qui s'appelle Monica. Je lui ressemble assez car comme moi elle possède de longs cheveux châtains, et des yeux verts en forme d'amande même si les siens dérivent plus sur le gris clair. Son souhait est de devenir médecin. Elle en est d'ailleurs à sa troisième année d'étude. Monica ne vit plus chez nous, mais avec son fiancé Guillaume qui est lui aussi en faculté de médecine. Je dois avouer qu'elle a pas mal de chance, car il est très gentil et serviable. Mais surtout, chose qu'une adolescente de mon âge possédant un minimum d'hormones a tout de suite remarqué, il a un corps de rêve et un visage de mannequin ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus, car comme moi elle est assez commune malgré son attachante personnalité.

Et enfin, il y a mon grand frère Chris qui a dix-sept ans. C'est l'excentrique de la famille. Comme moi, il adore le Japon, mais contrairement à moi, cela se ressent beaucoup, voire énormément dans son look. Fan de Visual Kei, ses cheveux, teints en rouge foncé avec des reflets noirs, sont coiffés de façon très japonaise, avec des mèches qui vont parfois un peu partout. Je peux même vous dire qu'il passe 45 minutes précisément dans la salle de bains rien que pour coiffer ses cheveux. Ses vêtements sont soit très voyants, soit très sombres. La chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment classes ( et aussi vraiment chers ). Je suis quasiment sûre que certains de ses vêtements m'iraient à merveille, mais il ne voudrait jamais que je les lui emprunter. On va dire que mon frère sort vraiment de l'ordinaire, et pour ça je l'admire car il ose vraiment affirmer sa personnalité, comme moi j'aimerais le faire si je me sentais un chouya mieux dans ma peau. Lorsque mes parents ont constaté son changement de style vestimentaire assez brutal, ils l'ont accepté, tant que cela n'influençait pas ses résultats scolaires et tout le tralala, car il faut savoir que Chris est vraiment une tête au lycée, même si je me débrouille pas mal non plus. En tout cas, quel que soit son look, Chris a toujours _adoré_ m'embêter, comme tous les grands frères qui se respectent.

--

- **Salut Caith ! Tu vas bien ?** m'enquis-je d'une voix enjouée.

**Oui et toi ?**

**La forme, comme d'habitude !**

Ma meilleure amie : Caithleen dit Caith. Son prénom fait très américain car ses parents adorent tout ce qui concernent les Etats-Unis. D'ailleurs, je pense que lorsque mon amie aura fini ses études, ils iront s'installer là-bas. Ensuite, ils sont assez riches étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux des avocats réputés pour ne perdre aucune affaire. Dans tous les cas, ils sont vraiment chouettes, même si son père est assez intimidant avec son visage strict et ses yeux durs.

Caith possède de magnifiques cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'aux reins, des yeux bleus profond comme l'océan et est très mignonne. Elle est élancée, avec un port de mannequin, et se déplace toujours avec beaucoup de grâce. C'est une personne très douce et romantique, à qui on peut toujours faire confiance. Elle écoute toujours les gens parler, même si ça ne l'intéresse pas forcément, et donne des conseils en général très profitables. Elle est très populaire dans ma classe et a d'ailleurs beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons même si elle n'en profite pas plus que ça. En ce moment, elle n'a d'ailleurs pas de petit ami. Tout ça à cause de son ex qui a eu l'idée stupide et cruelle de la tromper. Caith a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de son chagrin, surtout qu'elle avait une confiance totale et aveugle en lui. Personnellement, je n'aimais pas du tout ce garçon. Il était charmeur, gentil, compréhensif avec elle, pas jaloux du tout, beau parleur … En gros, trop parfait pour être vrai. J'avais tenté de prévenir Caith, mais elle ne m'avait pas cru. Mais je n'en étais pas vraiment étonnée vu la façon dont il lui parlait. Mais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, il allait voir une de nos copines avec qui il sortait en cachette. C'était vraiment un sale type !

**Allez courage,** lui dis-je en souriant. **Oublie cet espèce d'imbécile, et pense que dans un mois, on sera en grandes vacances. On pourra aller à la piscine, bronzer aux bords de l'eau, s'acheter pleins de fringues, aller aux différents bals et rencontrer d'autres garçons beaucoup mieux que Jérémy si tu veux. Je te laisserai les plus mignons**, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

**Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'un nouveau copain pour le moment. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire confiance à un garçon, **répondit-elle tristement.

**Je suis sûr que si. Le truc, c'est que tu n'as pas encore trouvé le bon pour toi. Oh, ça sonne,** dis-je en entendant la petite musique ridicule résonner dans notre large cour. **Bon, deux heures de contrôle de Physique, je sens que je vais m'éclater, ajoutai-je ironiquement en me levant énergiquement du banc où nous étions assises.**

--

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai un peu insisté sur le caractère normal de ma vie. J'ai fait ça mais en réalité, elle ne l'est pas du tout du tout. En fait, j'ai un certain … pouvoir. Il est assez étrange alors je vous explique : tout ce que je lis, comme les livres, les bandes dessinées ou les mangas, et tout ce que je regarde (les films, séries …) je … comment dire … m'en imprègne. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais je peux par exemple créer une nouvelle dimension qui est l'exacte réplique du film que je viens de regarder, avec les mêmes personnages, les mêmes lieux. Absolument tout est identique. Il me suffit d'y penser et de me concentrer de toutes mes forces, et un espace magique se crée, un espace entre les différentes dimensions, comme des univers parallèles au nôtre. Moi seule peut les sentir, moi, et les gens qui ont mon autorisation pour le faire. Autant dire personne car mon entourage n'est pas au courant de ma petite « particularité » ! Cela fait que j'ai déjà rencontré en personne Buffy, la tueuse de vampires - et bien sûr son chevalier servant Spike, qui est encore plus sexy en vrai qu'à la télé - , les sœurs Halliwell - d'ailleurs, la plus sympa, c'est bien Phoebe, car il faut avouer que Piper était un chouya énervante. J'ai aussi adressé deux mots à James Bond. J'ai même tenté de le charmer, mais il a vite calmer mes ardeurs si on peut dire. Je pense qu'il préfère les femmes plus âgées, et avec plus de poitrine aussi. Je suis même allée dans différents mangas, et je dois avouer que c'était vraiment cool ! Et il faut me voir version dessin animé, car j'ai les cheveux violets qui m'arrive jusqu'aux chevilles !

Mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus fantastique : si un personnage possède des pouvoirs ou une force surnaturels, je peux les posséder à mon tour. Il me suffit de concentrer mon esprit, et je sens une puissance phénoménale qui naît en moi. Ensuite, je n'ai qu'à prononcer la formule, ou faire le même geste que le personnage, et le sort est lancé. Même si certains pouvoirs et certaines facultés sont très difficiles à maîtriser. On va dire que ça peut aller d'une minute de concentration à un mois d'entraînement pour les plus compliqués. Maintenant, je peux même créer seule mes propres sorts et incantation, chose qui est bien plus intéressante à faire.

Grâce à ça, je suis devenue quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ( sérieux, sans me vanter ! ) qui peut tout réaliser ! D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup voyager dans différentes dimensions car j'ai l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'important. Je sais combattre, jeter des sorts puissants et bien d'autres choses encore. Je peux rendre service aux gens en leur sauvant la vie, et la reconnaissance que je lis dans leur yeux est la plus belle des récompenses, croyez-moi. J'aime aider les autres, et accessoirement, j'aime combattre le mal. C'est assez grisant comme activité, et dès que l'on commence on ne peut plus s'arrêter.

Mais parfois, je dois avouer que j'en ai peur, peur d'en perdre le contrôle, de ne plus jamais pouvoir diriger cette puissance et qu'elle s'empare totalement de moi. Je sens parfois que je perds le contrôle de mon pouvoir lorsque j'utilise un sort puissant, ou que je fais de la magie trop longtemps. Je cesse immédiatement le sortilège en cours, mais il me faut plusieurs jours pour récupérer correctement mon énergie vitale et pour oser à nouveau exécuter une simple lévitation. Il m'est arrivé une fois, pour entièrement me remettre d'un sort puissant, de dormir pendant deux jours entiers. Je me souviens même que mes parents s'étaient énormément inquiétés de ne pas me voir me réveiller et qu'ils m'avaient amenés au service des urgences de l'hôpital de la ville voisine. Heureusement, je me suis réveillée peu de temps après mais les médecins n'avaient pu déterminer pourquoi j'avais eu le besoin inévitable de dormir autant. Aussi, je n'ai jamais osé aller jusqu'au bout de ce pouvoir. Parfois, j'ai l'impression désagréable et effrayante qu'il n'a pas de limites. Je me demande même si je suis vraiment humaine, et c'est cette question qui me blesse le plus dans toute cette réflexion car j'ai peur de n'être en réalité qu'une sorte de démon. Mais je sais qu'un jour, j'aurais la réponse à cette interrogation.

Il faut aussi savoir qu'au départ, la magie n'est ni blanche ni noire. C'est l'utilisateur qui le décide. Un sorcier qui use de son pouvoir pour vaincre des vampires ou autre chose peut très bien invoquer des créatures maléfiques pour s'aider, tant qu'il les utilise pour protéger des innocents. Cela m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. De plus, la magie obscure existe en chacun des sorciers. Elle peut prendre le dessus ou pas, cela dépend de la force mentale que l'on possède. Cela dépend aussi de ce pour quoi le sorcier utilise sa magie. Si il l'utilise pour faire le bien, protéger et sauver des gens, exterminer les démons, alors sa magie n'en sera que plus pure et plus bénéfique. Par contre, s'il s'en sert pour faire valoir sa supériorité, tuer des innocents, ou faire en sorte que le mal domine, alors sa magie deviendra de plus en plus sombre et de plus en plus maléfique, emmenant en même temps son esprits dans des abîmes profondes. Il se peut aussi que suite à un choc très puissant, un sorcier bon au départ devienne soudain malfaisant sous le choc qu'il a subi. En général, ils ne redeviennent jamais comme avant, et ils sont tués ensuite par d'autres sorciers.

Donc, comme je vous le disais, j'aime beaucoup voyager dans mes dimensions. Cependant, sans que je ne les crée, il existe déjà des univers semblables au nôtre et qui sont absolument naturels si je puis dire. Ils sont là depuis toujours, depuis que le Big bang même a eu lieu, et évoluent comme le nôtre parallèlement. Sauf qu'aucun humain sans pouvoirs ne pourra jamais y aller ou les détecter de lui-même sans une personne magique à ses côtés. Voilà pourquoi on ne les a jamais découvertes. Il doit y en avoir en tout une dizaine, peut-être plus, mais une seule m'intéresse réellement. Dans cette dimension, la magie et les forces du mal existent, voilà sans doute pourquoi je m'y suis sentie immédiatement à l'aise. Je devais avoir 10 ans quand j'y avais atterri totalement par hasard pour la première fois. C'est une dimension normale, avec exactement la même planète que nous. D'ailleurs, j'étais arrivée dans une petite ville des Etats-Unis, en pleine nuit. Les pays, les langues, les différentes monnaies et ce genre de choses sont les mêmes que dans notre propre univers, mais la seule chose qui change est que là-bas, les vampires, les démons et les sorciers existent et y ont un grand pouvoir. Même que la toute première fois où j'y suis allée, je me suis presque aussitôt retrouvée face à un vampire. J'avais eu si peur à ce moment-là que je me suis mise à hurler de tout mon cœur, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Et d'un coup, j'avais ressenti une secousse magique me traverser brutalement le corps. J'étais tombée à terre et une seconde plus tard, le vampire avait explosé en mille morceaux. C'était le premier vampire que j'avais exterminé. Depuis j'ai fait bien du chemin.

Une chose étrange qui m'a tout de suite frappée quand je suis allée là-bas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas la barrière des langues. Peut-être est-ce à cause de mon pouvoir, ou peut-être est-ce ainsi pour toutes les personnes magiques de cette dimension, mais qu'importe la langue humaine dans laquelle on me parle, attention, je dis bien humaine, j'arrive à la comprendre sans le moindre effort. J'ai même appris plusieurs langues grâce à ce phénomène étrange, mais une autre chose étrange, je les oublies aussitôt rentrée chez moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'hypothèses à ce sujet, mais je suppose que cela ne vient pas vraiment de moi, mais bien de la dimension elle-même. Et comme je n'amène jamais personne avec moi, je ne risque pas de comprendre grand chose au sujet de ce phénomène étrange.

Sinon, pour que les vampires ne prennent pas le dessus dans cette dimension, des humaines ont pour rôle de les combattre. Elles sont appelées les Chasseuses de la Nuit. Ces Chasseuses de la Nuit maîtrisent les arts de combat et connaissent les points faibles de nombreux démons, les plus communs et donc les moins puissants malheureusement. Il y a une autre particularité chez les Chasseuses de la Nuit : ce ne sont que des filles, jeunes ou légèrement plus âgées ( actuellement, la plus jeune a 12 ans, et la plus âgée 28 ans). En général, leur pouvoir s'éveille vers onze – douze ans, mais elles ne savent pas du tout le contrôler. Je me souviens même que lorsque ma force de chasseuse est apparue, j'ai bien du casser une dizaines de verres en les serrant trop fort entre mes doigts.

Pourquoi ne sont-ce que des filles me direz-vous ? Et bien, nous ne le savons pas encore vraiment, et cela vient du fait que les personnes qui ont créées les Chasseuses sont encore assez mal connues. Nous les appelons les Anciens, mais nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur eux, notamment à cause du fait que même les manuscrits les plus vieux sont très flous à leur sujet. Cependant, nous supposons qu'ils ont uniquement choisi des filles car elles sont la plupart du temps bien plus responsables que les garçons, et aussi plus prudentes. En effet, les garçons se laissent vite porter par les combats, se mettent dans des situations plus que périlleuses, et n'en ressortent que très rarement vivants. L'inconvénient est que malgré leur force exceptionnelle, les filles ont besoin de plus d'entraînement que les garçons afin d'entretenir leur puissance physique.

Il y a trois niveaux de Chasseuses, et ils sont atteints par rapport à la force et à l'âge des Chasseuses. D'abord les Débutantes sont celles qui viennent juste de s'éveiller et dont la force leur permet en général de ne combattre seule que des vampires. Au bout d'un an, lorsqu'elle parvienne à tuer assez facilement des démons de faible niveau, elles sont classées Expérimentées. Et enfin, lorsqu'elles atteignent leur dix-sept ans, elles sont immédiatement classées Professionnelles, le niveau le plus haut des Chasseuses de la Nuit. Ce qui signifie qu'elles peuvent participer à absolument toutes les missions qui peuvent s'offrir à elles.

Par contre pour les recherches sur les démons, vous savez, ce qui se passe dans les bibliothèques, les musées et tous ces genres d'endroits, bien à l'abri de tout danger de mort, ce sont des hommes qui s'en occupent. Ils essayent de trouver les points faible des démons, la source du mal, ce genre de choses. Ils s'occupent aussi de l'entraînement des Chasseuses et cherchent également de nouvelles techniques pour celles-ci. On les appelle les Eclaireurs, et ils peuvent être choisis à partir de l'âge de quinze ans, mais c'est très rare car à cet âge, les garçons sont loin d'être assez matures pour assurer un tel rôle. La moyenne d'âge des Eclaireurs est d'environ trente ans car eux peuvent travailler durant toute leur vie, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Chasseuses. Elles peuvent s'acquitter de leur rôle passé les trente ans. Après cela, le conseil des Eclaireurs (car ils possèdent eux aussi une sorte d'administration très organisés) s'occupent grâce à de nombreuses relations de leur trouver un travail si elles ont besoin d'aide. Mais en général, les Chasseuses de la Nuit arrive à jongler entre les études et leur rôle, ce qui fait que lorsqu'elles souhaitent arrêter de combattre le mal, elles peuvent très facilement reprendre le cours normal de leur vie.

Je suis une Chasseuse de la Nuit depuis que j'ai créé cette dimension, c'est-à-dire depuis l'âge de dix ans donc. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai fait exploser le vampire ? Et bien, quelques minutes après l'avoir fait, un groupe de personnes est venu à moi. Ils ont été très gentils, et m'ont amené dans leur repère pour me soigner car je m'étais légèrement éraflée en tombant au sol. Ensuite, ils m'ont dit qui j'étais, et quelle était ma mission : débarrasser la Terre de toutes les forces maléfiques afin de protéger les humains. Puis ils m'ont amenée aux autres Chasseuses de la Nuit qui m'ont accueillie très chaleureusement. En fait, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle fille fait son apparition, ils font une sorte de fête appelée _Introduction_, et les autres Chasseuses lui offrent quelque chose qui lui été destinée.

Une chose importante à savoir est que, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, lorsqu'une Chasseuse s'éveille et après qu'elle se soit intégrée à la Moon House, le Conseil des Eclaireurs se chargent de prévenir les familles des nouvelles combattantes dans le plus grand secret. Il y a encore une vingtaine d'années, cette obligation n'existait pas encore ce qui était plus qu'embêtant pour les filles. Car comment expliquer à vos parents que vous devez sortir quasiment tous les soirs de la semaine et que vous rentrez chez vous parfois blessée et à une heure plus que tardive ? Il est impossible qu'ensuite, les parents acceptent de nouveau que leur fille sorte. Alors cette règle a été créée, même si je ne la connais pas plus que ça puisque mes parents ignorent tout de ma double vie. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que les parents sont forcés de préserver ce secret et d'y faire très attention. Je sais qu'il y a d'ailleurs une sorte de punition pour ceux qui répandent une quelconque rumeur concernant l'existence de filles appelées Chasseuses de la Nuit, mais j'ignore totalement de quoi il s'agit puisqu'une fois encore, c'est absolument confidentiel.

Pour finir, le lieu où se retrouve les Chasseuses de la Nuit et les Eclaireurs s'appelle la Moon House, la Maison de la Lune. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces maisons sont plus grandes qu'un simple établissement scolaire. Elles sont habituellement cachées dans des endroits isolés ou dans des forêts, comme la nôtre. Ces maisons comportent des salles d'entraînement pour les Chasseuses, une grande bibliothèque, des laboratoires si nous avons besoin de créer des potions ou des antidotes, et des appartements pour loger la cinquantaine de personnes que forment les Chasseuses de la Nuit et les Eclaireurs. Seules quelques unes d'entre elles habitent encore en ville, particulièrement les plus jeunes.

Je suis donc devenue la Chasseuse qui s'est éveillée la plus jeune, mais aussi une des plus puissantes. Les Eclaireurs l'ont bien compris, je ne suis pas qu'une simple Chasseuse, car je possède aussi des pouvoirs magiques, et bien d'autres choses encore. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir à peu près maîtriser mes pouvoirs mais j'y suis arrivé, et maintenant je combat le mal en tant que Chasseuse de la Nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

A moitié essoufflée d'avoir couru aussi rapidement, j'ouvris précipitamment la double porte en bois ancien et entrai en trombe dans la pièce, un peu trop bruyamment d'ailleurs.

**Ah, Alicia ! Tu arrives enfin, nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer la réunion.**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai été retenue par mes parents.**

Me faufilant entre les nombreuses Chasseuses de la Nuit présentes dans la grande pièce, j'allai directement m'asseoir sur le siège qui m'était destiné.

La personne qui venait à l'instant de me parler dirige les Eclaireurs de notre ville. Son nom est Frédéric Whitman. C'est un homme qui a environ la quarantaine d'année et qui s'est lié d'amitié pour moi dès que je suis arrivée dans cette dimension. C'est un des Eclaireurs qui étaient venus tout de suite après que j'ai tué mon premier vampire. Ses cheveux sont châtains clairs, presque blond et malgré qu'il commence à se faire un peu vieux, il a su rester bel homme. Comme la plupart des gens de son âge, il commence à avoir un ventre un peu rond qui se gonfle légèrement sous sa chemise. C'est une personne très réfléchie, qui a toujours la solution a tous les problèmes. En général, c'est lui qui met en place les plans pour les missions. Il est aussi une sorte d'encyclopédie humaine. En effet, il sait par cœur la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque, et connaît à peu près toutes les sortes de démons existantes dans la dimension. Il possède une culture incroyable sur tout ce qui concerne les forces du mal. En tout cas, il est depuis toujours indispensable aux Chasseuses de la Nuit.

Aussi, Frédéric essaie toujours de me protéger des démons et d'autres créatures maléfiques à cause de mon soi-disant jeune âge, et il me confie toujours des missions faciles pour les Chasseuses débutantes nonobstant ma force de plus en plus grande. Je sais qu'en réalité, il n'aime pas savoir que je pourrais me blesser gravement en combattant un démon trop fort. A mon arrivé, il était aussi celui qui s'était le plus occupé de moi, et qui m'avait aidée à m'entraîner et à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Il est un peu devenu mon second père au fil du temps, je ressens beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Et même si je sens que je pourrais m'occuper de missions plus difficiles que la simple chasse aux vampires, je ne vais pas à l'encontre de son autorité. Quand il jugera que je serai prête pour des mission plus périlleuses, je sais qu'il m'en donnera des beaucoup plus complexes.

**Ce soir**, m'informa-t-il, **tu vas seulement surveiller les principaux bars et la boîte de nuit voir si il n'y aurait pas de vampires ou de démons qui traîneraient par là. Je pense bien qu'il y en aura quelques uns vu que nous sommes Samedi soir et que tous les jeunes de la ville sont de sortie. Tuez-en le plus possible, mais ne vous mettez surtout pas en danger, comme d'habitude. Miki, Ashley, Sandy et Lauryn, vous ferez cette mission vous aussi.**

Je vous présente quatre Chasseuses. Tout d'abord, il y a Sandy. Elle a dix-huit ans, et possède de longues boucles brunes chocolat avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, comme deux topazes. Elle était déjà Chasseuse quand j'ai été amenée par les Eclaireurs, et elle s'est beaucoup occupée de moi. Je la considère comme une grande sœur, car elle se comporte avec moi un peu de la même façon que Monica. Nous sommes très proches et c'est une de mes meilleurs amies. A elle, je confie absolument tout de mes problèmes, qu'ils concernent ma dimension de Chasseuse ou ma vraie dimension, car en ce qui concerne Caith, elle n'est pas au courant pour mes pouvoirs. Pour finir, Sandy et moi formons une superbe équipe pendant les combats. Un seul signe discret nous suffit et nous attaquons ensuite toutes les deux au même moment.

Ensuite, il y a Miki, une jeune fille de 16 ans venant tout droit du Pays du Soleil levant qui, comme vous le savez, est le pays que je préfère. C'est une personne très gentille de nature, elle aime s'occuper des autres et les aider lorsqu'ils ont des problèmes personnels. Elle est une excellente confidente. Miki vit au Etats-Unis car ses parents et son petit frère ont été tués par un démon il y a plusieurs années. Elle a survécu car elle dormait chez une amie ce soir-là. Comme pour moi, les Eclaireurs sont intervenus après le massacre et ont été la chercher chez cette amie. Il y a un an, Miki a retrouvé le démon qui avait tué sa famille, et a enfin pu se venger. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec elle, et on s'amuse bien toutes les deux lors des chasses aux vampires. Je ne saurais compter les soirées karaoké que nous avons pu passer ensemble, ou encore nos longues journées de shopping dans tous les centres commerciaux du monde entier.

Puis, il y a Ashley, une jeune fille de treize ans. Elle est arrivée il y a quelques mois seulement, mais elle fait d'énormes progrès chaque jour. Sa force augmente de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des combats qu'elle gagne, que ce soit en entraînement ou en mission. Cependant, son point faible est sans aucun doute son innocence et sa naïveté. Elle a beaucoup de mal face aux démons, surtout quand il faut réagir rapidement lors d'attaques surprises. Voilà pourquoi la plupart du temps, elle ne participe qu'aux missions impliquant des vampires, et toujours accompagnées de Chasseuses professionnelles.

Et enfin, Lauryn. Elle a dix-huit ans elle aussi, et elle est la personne que je déteste le plus au monde. Je ne me suis jamais entendue avec elle. A mon arrivée, elle était toujours en train de m'insulter. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Heureusement, j'avais Sandy et Frédéric, sinon, ça aurait vraiment été dur de rester après tout ce qu'elle disait sur moi. Enfin, j'essaie maintenant de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle raconte. Mais si elle continue de me provoquer, je jure qu'un jour elle le regrettera.

**Ensuite**, poursuivit Frédéric, **les Eclaireurs et moi soupçonnons un démon de s'être installé dans la grotte près de l'étang, surtout que nous avons retrouvé le cadavre d'un enfant de dix ans dans les environs. Il semble qu'il ait été lacéré sur tout le corps, et qu'il en soit mort quelques heures après. Sur cette mission, je veux Chloé, Cathy et …**

**Attendez une seconde Fred**, intervint d'une voix sèche et hautaine Lauryn, **pourquoi est-ce que je dois seulement surveiller les alentours des bars ? Le niveau de cette mission est de celui des débutantes, et cela fait cinq ans que je suis une chasseuse. Je suis devenue Professionnelle, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me donne pas cette mission-là ? De plus, je suis toujours obligée de patrouiller avec elles ! ajouta-t-elle en me jetant particulièrement un regard dédaigneux et supérieur. Ce ne sont que des gamines ! Par contre, vous ne me mettez jamais avec Cathy alors que vous savez très bien que nous sommes amies. J'aimerais participer à la même mission qu'elle puisqu'elle est plus périlleuse !**

Je préfère que des Chasseuses ayant de l'expérience aillent avec des débutantes. Tu ne seras pas la seule à t'occuper d'elles, Sandy sera là aussi.

**Oui, mais …**

**Ce n'était pas une proposition Lauryn mais un ordre !** cria-t-il en se mettant soudainement en colère. **Alors tu feras cette mission, que tu l'apprécie ou non !**

Frédéric est assez nerveux en ce moment et se met plus souvent en colère. Je dois avouer que je m'en inquiète. D'habitude, il ne nous parle jamais comme ça mais reste toujours calme, maître de lui et nous écoute avec respect. Il ne joue pas le rôle du gardien, mais du coéquipier. Il le disait tout le temps avant d'ailleurs : « Je ne suis pas votre chef, mais votre partenaire. A nous tous, nous formons une équipe, pas une hiérarchie ». Alors que maintenant, c'est tout le contraire ! Il ne nous hurle pas tous les jours dessus, mais il est beaucoup plus autoritaire avec nous. Je me demande si il n'y aurait pas un nouveau démon ou sorcier en ville. Pour qu'il soit si nerveux, ce doit être le cas ! Et il ne doit pas être inoffensif pour qu'il soit autant sur les nerfs. Ça m'effraie un peu mais il nous en parlerait sans doute si c'était vraiment grave. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'on reste sur nos gardes.

Nous nous préparâmes alors pour la mission de cette nuit et je dois dire que l'un de mes moments préférés est celui où l'on choisit les armes ! J'adore me battre, et les armes sont la base du combat pour moi. Je raffole des arbalètes mais ce n'est pas très pratique parce qu'il faut toujours recharger avant de tirer, et quand je suis dans le feu de l'action je ne m'arrête que très rarement. Chanceux sont les démons qui ne sont pas sur ma route à ce moment-là. Tout ça pour dire que, en général, je choisis un poignard, deux pieux que je case dans mes manches - je trouve que ça fait trop classe - et je prends ma dague de Chasseuse auquel je tiens beaucoup. Elle est en argent, le manche est décoré de rose gravées dans le métal, et de pierres précieuses violettes. Le bout de ma dague est légèrement recourbé, mais il n'en ai pas moins tranchant, en tout cas, c'est ce dont se sont rendus compte les démons que j'ai tués avec. La dague d'une Chasseuse de la Nuit lui est offerte le jour où les Eclaireurs l'amène pour la première fois dans la Moon House, quand elle apprend le rôle qu'elle devra remplir à l'avenir. C'est en général le cadeau que les filles offrent à la nouvelle venue lors de l'Introduction. Lorsque j'ai tenu pour la première fois ma dague, j'avais la sensation qu'elle et moi, on ne faisait qu'un, qu'elle faisait part entière de mon corps et de mon esprit, comme si elle avait fusionnée avec mon être. C'était un sentiment très étrange, mais aussi très agréable et enivrant. Toutes les dagues sont différentes, et elles sont taillées en fonction de la personnalité de la guerrière qui la possède. Par exemple, celle de Sandy est un peu plus longue que la mienne. Son bout est droit, et des marguerites sont gravées sur le manche qui est aussi décoré de pierres précieuses vertes.

Sandy, quant à elle, préfère les armes « d'assaut » et prend toujours en plus de sa dague et de ses pieux une hache de combat qu'elle cache sous son long manteau. Elle prétend que c'est l'arme qui correspond le plus avec sa personnalité, même si ce n'est pas très pratique à transporter. Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce genre d'armes est très efficace sur les démons.

Aussi, les Chasseuses sont toujours habillées en noir lors de leurs missions, avec un long manteau, ce qui leur permet d'être discrètes et de pouvoir cachées leurs armes sans problème. Je suis la seule à m'habiller de la façon que je veux. Comme je viens d'une autre dimension, et que je n'habite ni en ville ni dans la Moon House, Fred est un plus léger sur le règlement avec moi.

**Je sens qu'on va tuer beaucoup de choses ce soir !** s'exclama Sandy d'un ton enjoué. **En tout cas, il faut en tuer plus que Lauryn, comme ça elle arrêtera de prétendre qu'elle est plus puissante que nous. Je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis cinq ans je la supporte sans commettre de meurtres**, ajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement pensif.

**J'ai plutôt un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir**, déclarai-je d'une voix légèrement inquiète. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave, qui nous posera beaucoup de problèmes, mais je ne saurais dire quoi pour le moment. En plus, je fais des rêves étranges depuis quelques temps. Tout est sombre, j'entends de nombreux cris, je vois du sang, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment je devrais l'interpréter.**

**Je me demande si ça ne t'arrive pas d'avoir des visions. Tu as toujours de nombreux pressentiments et à chaque fois ils se révèlent incroyablement justes,** commenta-t-elle impressionnée. **Je suis sûre que si tu te concentrais un peu le soir avant de t'endormir, tu arriverais à avoir des prémonitions sur l'avenir. Ce serait vraiment utile pour nos missions. Par exemple, tu dis que si Lauryn ira à tel endroit elle se fera tuer, et nous on fait tout pour la convaincre de s'y rendre,** ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. **On serait enfin débarrassé d'elle, le rêve !**

Il est effectivement possible que j'ai des visions, mais je ne pense pas que j'en profiterai pour nous débarrasser enfin de Lauryn, répondis-je en riant à mon tour. Mais pour le moment je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. J'ai envie de m'amuser pour décompresser et de tuer quelques vampires, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas croisé sur ma route. Cela me manque de ne plus les voir se transformer en poussières, m'exclamai-je avec une fausse moue attristée.

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir, la chasse va être bonne !** annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

**Je l'espère. Au fait, tu sais pourquoi Fred est de mauvaise humeur, il a l'air vraiment tendu aujourd'hui …**

**Tu plaisantes ! Ça va faire une semaine qu'il est dans cet état ! C'est vrai que tu viens un peu moins souvent en ce moment. Alors, laisse moi t'éclaircir un peu. En fait, il y a six jour, il a reçu une lettre des Eclaireurs des villes voisines, et depuis, il est toujours dans ses livres pour chercher quelque chose que j'ignore totalement ! Mais ses lectures, en général, sont : « _Les nouvelles puissances maléfiques_ » et tout plein d'autres bouquins de ce genre-là . On peut dire que ça ne présage rien de bon. Surtout que je pense qu'il ne trouve aucune information car à chaque bouquin qu'il lit, il est encore plus frustré qu'avant. Et il ne nous a rien dit ni sur la lettre, ni sur son contenu ; on dirait que c'est top secret. De plus, c'est notre première mission depuis qu'il l'a reçue malgré que les autres Eclaireurs aient insisté pour qu'on puisse chasser. Je pense qu'il était inquiet pour nous. C'est un vrai miracle qu'il nous laisse sortir ce soir. Mais je suis sûre qu'il doit s'attendre à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose dans peu de temps. En plus, cinq Chasseuses pour seulement patrouiller en ville alors que d'habitude, on le fait à deux ou trois seulement. Je me demande pourquoi il ne nous en parle pas directement comme à son habitude.**

**Tu as raison, ce n'est vraiment pas normal et ça m'inquiète. Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il cache, par tous les moyens car de toute évidence, il ne dira rien lui**, déclarai-je d'une voix faussement sérieuse.

**Tu veux dire quoi par là ?** m'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

**Si, ce soir, il ne nous parle pas de sa lettre, on attendra qu'ils partent tous se coucher même si on devra patienter jusqu'à cinq heure du matin, je ne suis pas vraiment pressée. Et ensuite on forcera la porte de son bureau pour chercher la fameuse lettre.**

**Oui ! Et puis de toute façon, nous avons tout à fait le droit car si je me souviens bien, il n'était pas écrit sur la lettre : « Ne pas lire, secret d'état ! »**, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

**Bon, c'est décidé, ce soir, on va jouer aux agents secrets !** conclus-je en riant.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les autres Chasseuses qui nous attendaient impatiemment à la porte d'entrée de la Moon House pour partir en mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'aime pas beaucoup surveiller les bars et la boîte de nuit. C'est vraiment la mission que j'aime le moins et hélas pour moi, c'est celle que je fais le plus souvent. Je n'aime pas les bars parce qu'il y a toujours des types saouls qui nous accostent, nous font du gringue, et si on refuse, ils nous insultent violemment - on a dû utiliser les mains à plusieurs reprises, vous imaginez ! - et je n'aime pas non plus la boîte de nuit parce qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes qui nous toisent avec leurs airs suffisants et se moquent de nous vu la façon dont nous sommes habillées. En même temps, c'est vrai que nos vestes longues font un peu gothique, et que notre manque accessoire fait un peu vieux jeu - les accessoires nous gênent en général dans les combats, et nos cheveux sont attachés la plupart du temps -. Enfin, quand on est assez éloignées de la Moon House, Lauryn enlève toujours son haut, car elle porte en dessous un débardeur plus décolleté, puis elle se rajoute un collier et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Ensuite, elle se maquille légèrement pour avoir l'air plus glamour selon elle. Mais bien sûr ! Je trouve vraiment que sa superficialité est sans épreuve.

En général, nous surveillons plus la boîte de nuit que les bars pour que Lauryn puissent aborder quelques garçons. Des fois, je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle fait comme Chasseuse de la Nuit car elle est toujours en train de draguer des mecs pendant que nous, on fait notre travail, c'est-à-dire abattre des vampires. Par contre, devant Fred, elle se comporte toujours comme une fille sérieuse qui prend son rôle très à cœur. Bon, d'accord, elle sait bien se battre et sait aussi ce qu'il faut faire dans certaines situations compliquées, mais Sandy le sait aussi et je trouve que celle-ci est une bien meilleur chef.

**Bon, vous m'attendez cinq minutes le temps que j'aille faire un repérage. En plus, on dirait que les gars des universités sont de sortie ce soir !** nous lança Lauryn avec un œil de prédateur en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la boîte.

**Vu le temps que ça va prendre pour qu'elle se trouve une proie, on a le temps d'aller faire un tour !** proposai-je.

**Ouais, surtout qu'ils sont tous en train de nous reluquer**, ajouta Sandy. **Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver !**

Effectivement, beaucoup de jeunes, la plupart des garçons bien évidemment, nous toisaient en riant entre eux. Certains même allaient jusqu'à nous montrer du doigt sans aucune gêne, ce que je trouvais affreusement déplacé et mal poli.

**Moi aussi ça m'énerve sérieusement,** dis-je en fusillant du regard un garçon qui riait un peu trop fort sur nous, le faisant se taire immédiatement.

**On a qu'à aller au cimetière, il y aura peut-être un peu plus d'actions qu'ici et au moins on ne trouvera personne qui rigolera de nous. Je vais quand même prévenir Lauryn, elle nous rejoindra plus tard,** informa Miki.

Nous prîmes donc la direction du cimetière. Il faisait assez doux pour une nuit de Mai. Nous marchions à travers les tombes fleuries roses et jaunes sur lesquelles soufflait une légère brise. La Lune, dans son premier quartier, éclairait d'une lueur un peu fantomatique le cimetière bien rempli de la ville de GhostValley, et on pouvait observer les étoiles qui brillaient d'un éclat presque magique. « C'est vraiment une nuit parfaite pour une chasse aux vampires » pensais-je.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, nous étions toutes les quatre un peu énervées car nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de vampires ou de démons qui rodaient dans les parages, alors que j'avais un sérieux besoin de me défouler sur eux. Seule Ashley avait l'air contente car comme elle est encore débutante, elle appréhende toujours sa future rencontre avec un vampire. Pourtant, elle se débrouille bien : elle est assez rapide et encaisse bien les coups.

**Eh, les filles, attendez-moi !** résonna soudain une voix à une dizaine de mètres derrière nous.

C'était Lauryn qui revenait de sa chasse aux mecs. Elle a été rapide cette fois. Habituellement, elle revient au bout d'une heure ou deux, et il lui est même arrivé une fois de revenir accompagnée d'un beau terminale. Les autres Chasseuses et moi ne savions pas vraiment quoi faire car nous étions en train de poursuivre un groupe de cinq vampires assez énervés que nous ayons tués deux des leurs. Je me souviens qu'après cette mission, Frédéric avait fait un gigantesque sermon à cette pimbêche, car je l'avais très malencontreusement prévenu de sa faute.

**J'ai rencontré pas mal de garçons mignons et qui avaient l'air d'être intéressés, mais je me suis dit que vous auriez sans doute besoin de mon aide vu que pour la plupart vous êtes encore débutantes.**

**Pourtant, si tu savais comme on était bien durant cette demi-heure où on ne t'a pas entendu te plaindre**, répliquai-je aussitôt.

Derrière moi, Lauryn paraissait outrée, sa bouche grande ouverte en un rond superbement bien formé, Sandy et Miki se mirent à rire, et Ashley me regarda avec des yeux abasourdis. Rares étaient celles qui osaient remballer la « grande et très crainte Lauryn ».

**Au fait**, rajoutai-je d'une voix sarcastique, **n'oublie pas que Sandy est aussi expérimentée que toi, voire plus alors ne prends pas trop la grosse tête si tu veux bien.**

**Dis donc, la demi-portion, d'où tu me parles comme ça ? **lança Lauryn, menaçante.

Mais avant que j'ai pu répondre, Sandy cria un petit « Stop » en se plaçant entre nous comme pour éviter que nous nous battions. La dispute s'arrêta là mais nous continuâmes à nous lancer des regards haineux tandis que nous continuions notre marche.

Nous avançâmes encore pendant un bon quart d'heure et toujours pas le moindre monstre à l'horizon. C'était étrange et dérangeant car d'habitude le samedi soir, il y a toujours beaucoup d'activités et il nous arrive même de tuer dix vampires en une soirée : c'est logique, tous les jeunes de la ville sortent le samedi soir, et il est facile d'attaquer pour les vampires, surtout si ils se mettent en groupe. Mais là, rien du tout. En plus, ça fait presque une semaine que les Chasseuses ne sont pas sorties de la Moon House sur ordre de Frédéric, ils ont du en profiter pour sortir plus souvent pourtant. Si j'étais naïve, je me dirais qu'ils sont effrayés de voir débarquer autant de Chasseuses d'un seul coup. Vous vous rendez compte, cinq combattantes pour eux tous seuls ! Ils sont quasiment sûrs de se faire tuer. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, je savais bien qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. Car ils sont forts eux aussi et ils le savent très bien. Alors ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous attaquer à plusieurs, surtout qu'après ils seraient connus par tous les autres vampires ou démons comme ceux qui ont tué des Chasseuses de la nuit. Ils seraient même presque vénérés par les autres, sans exagération. Normal, ça arrive si rarement !

J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions qui devenaient de plus en plus tragiques quand soudain, nous entendîmes un bruit étrange derrière nous. Nous nous stoppâmes tout de suite toutes les cinq, guettant un autre son qui ne se fit pas attendre. C'était comme des respirations étouffés, rauques, de plus en plus rapides. Des râles graves comme des grognements de bêtes sauvages prêtes à l'attaque. Nous nous reculâmes alors, pour pouvoir mieux faire face à la créature qui risquait de sortir de sa cachette à tout moment. Lauryn se décala légèrement sur le coté afin de protéger à moitié Ashley qui ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée, son visage ayant pris une pâleur anormal à son visage si rose habituellement. Pour ma part, je fis un signe aussi discret que possible à Sandy qui acquiesça aussitôt, puis je me tournai vers Miki pour lui faire un autre mouvement codé. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents comme à son habitude, murmurant un léger : « D'accord » plutôt enjoué.

Sandy se dirigea lentement vers le buisson qui bougeait de plus en plus rapidement, les bras en position de combat, sa hache tenue fermement dans ses mains et son regard fixé sur les feuillages tremblants. Elle continua de s'approcher doucement, pas à pas, et quand elle arriva à moins de deux mètres du buisson, elle se jeta dessus en mettant un violent coup de hache en plein milieu de la haie, de toutes ses forces. Elle la ressortit ensuite aisément, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sang dessus et nous n'avions entendu aucune plainte de douleur. Elle se retourna alors vers nous, un regard étonné et déconcerté peint sur son visage mince. Soudain, je vis qu'une créature noire et gluante s'élever lentement du buisson, ses yeux comme deux fentes rouges sang fixés sur Sandy.

**Attention !** lui criai-je aussitôt.

Mon amie se retourna au moment même où la créature se jeta sur elle. C'était un _Bufonox_, une créature visqueuse telle un crapaud qui sortait uniquement la nuit. Elle était noire comme le charbon, de longues pointes tranchantes comme du verre hérissées sur son dos rugueux, et d'interminables griffes blanches sortant du bout de ses doigts fins comme des pattes d'araignées. Ces créatures se nourrissent de la peau des humains, les égorgeant violemment avant de les dépecer tout le long de la nuit, et possèdent une préférence pour les enfants, leur chair étant plus tendre.

Le démon s'était jeté sur Sandy qui avait réussi à l'éviter, roulant agilement sur le coté. Miki et moi nous élançâmes alors sur la répugnante bête. Je l'attrapai par ses poignets afin de tenir ses longues griffes loin de nous tandis que Miki lui donnait de violents coup sur la tête pour tenter de l'assommer, ce qui au contraire, sembla l'énerver au plus haut point. Elle gigota dans tous les sens, réussit à s'échapper de mon emprise et m'aurait même égorger au passage grâce à ses griffes si je n'avais pas réussis à faire un saut en arrière pour l'esquiver. La bête poussa alors un hurlement effrayant, comme les ultrasons que pourrait provoquer une chauve-souris. Ce cri était si perçant que nous dûmes immédiatement boucher nos oreilles pour ne pas nous effondrer en l'entendant. La créature profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour se jeta sur moi, me faisant basculer en arrière. Elle voulut me planter ses ongles aiguisés en pleine poitrine, mais je me protégeai immédiatement de mes bras qu'elle transperça violemment, faisant gicler un filet de sang sur son hideux visage noire. Cependant, la blessure ne fut pas aussi profonde que je l'aurais pensé et avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer, je saisis les poignets du démon pour l'immobiliser. Sandy et Miki en profitèrent pour enfoncer leur dague de Chasseuse dans son dos. La créature poussa un nouveau hurlement strident, mais ne s'effondra pas. Elle rugit de plus belle, faisant apparaître ses crocs rougis par du sang, sa langue noire et étroite comme celle d'un serpent sortant de sa gueule.

Soudain, alors que nous ne nous y attendions absolument pas, un autre Bufonox émergea d'un buisson environnant. Je m'écriai alors d'une voix rendue aigue par la stupéfaction :

**Attention, ils sont deux !**

Lauryn et Ashley, qui étaient restées en retrait, se retournèrent alors pour voir l'autre créature se jeter sur elles. Lauryn parvint de justesse à éviter ses longues piques en plongeant à terre, entraînant Ashley avec elle pour la protéger. Elle se releva aussitôt, et se mit à combattre le Bufonox, se servant de sa dague à la fois comme un bouclier et comme une arme, parant ses longues griffes puis attaquant sa peau noire et rêche ensuite. Ashley essaya de l'aider, mais ses tentatives étaient trop timides et hésitantes et le démon en profita pour l'envoyer en arrière où elle se cogna contre le tronc d'un arbre. Mais Lauryn ne perdit pas le fil du combat, et continua d'attaquer la bête avec une vivacité étonnante.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon propre adversaire, et réussis à l'expulser vers l'arrière en lui mettant un coup de pied sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, les couteaux des chasseuses s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa peau, lui faisant pousser un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Sandy ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se saisit fermement de sa hache cachée sous son manteau noir, se précipita sur la bête et la décapita d'un coup sec, abattant violemment son arme aiguisée sur le cou nu du démon. Celle-ci s'y planta facilement, répandant un sang vert fluorescent sur la terre sombre dans la nuit. Elle m'aida ensuite à me relever, s'assurant au passage que j'allais bien puis nous nous tournâmes vers Lauryn qui combattait encore. Ashley, que Miki avait aidée à se ressaisir était à nouveau au combat et semblait avoir retrouvé son calme et sa confiance en elle. Elle attaquait la bête énervée au coté de Lauryn qui avait l'air de lui donner des conseils et alternait les coups de dagues avec les coups de poing. Puis Lauryn fit tomber le démon à terre en lui mettant un coup de pied dans les jambes, et Ashley en profita pour l'égorger rapidement.

Essoufflées et abasourdies par ce combat étonnant, nous nous mîmes à nous observer mutuellement, cherchant quelqu'un qui avait une explication, avant que l'une d'entre nous ne pose la question fatale, inévitable. Pourquoi un deuxième bufonox est-il surgi des buissons pour aider le premier ?

En effet, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, n'était absolument pas logique. Les bufonox sont des démons que les Chasseuses de la Nuit étudient presque aussitôt après avoir découvert leur pouvoirs, c'est un des démons les plus répandus et les mieux connus dans cette univers. Et toutes les études que nous avons menées montraient explicitement que ce sont des créatures extrêmement solitaires, haïssant être avec d'autres démons de leur race. L'exception se fait lors de la période de reproduction, c'est-à-dire les trois jours succédant à la nouvelle Lune. Sinon, elles se massacrent immédiatement jusqu'à ce qu'une seule des créatures qui se sont croisées survivent. Or aujourd'hui nous étions environ au premier quartier de la lune.

Pourtant, le deuxième bufonox qui s'est jeté sur nous paraissait vouloir aider le premier, l'aider à _survivre_, comme s'il l'avait secouru suite à ses cris répétées. Ce genre de comportement est complètement inhabituel, voire improbable. De coutume, le second nous aurait presque aidé à abattre le premier avant de se retourner contre nous. C'était véritablement incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il craignait que le moindre des leurs soit tué, que leur race disparaisse, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait l'intention de tous les tuer. On aurait dit qu'ils devaient tous être solidaires entre eux pour survivre face à une créature très dangereuse, qu'ils craignaient par-dessus tout. Mais quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je croisai soudain le regard de Sandy, et compris aussitôt à quoi elle pensait. La lettre de Frédéric. Elle devait sûrement penser que la créature qui effrayait tant les bufonox était la même qui venait d'arriver en ville et qui inquiétait déjà tant les Eclaireurs avant même d'avoir agit. Alors, ce serait un nouveau démon qui surpasserait de loin les autres et qui aurait un désir d'exterminer les autres races ? C'était peu probable. Habituellement, les démons ont bien un désir de conquête, mais cherchent plutôt à dominer les autres, pas à les anéantir. Ce serait donc un autre genre de démons ? Un démon qui voudrait régner en maître sur les autres, qui voudrait être le seul et l'unique, le plus puissant ? Quoi qu'il soit, cette chose effraie les bufonox plus que tout, jusqu'à les faire s'entraider, attitude qui est invraisemblable, et les vampires aussi apparemment car nous n'en avions croisés aucun ce soir alors que d'habitude, ils pullulent à cette période de la semaine.

Il fallait absolument en parler à Frédéric. Qu'il nous explique le contenu de cette mystérieuse lettre, qu'il nous explique qu'elle était ce nouveau et si puissant démon, qu'on puisse ensuite penser à aller à sa rencontre pour l'abattre et faire revenir les choses dans l'ordre. Lauryn proposa alors que nous rentrâmes à la Moon House pour mettre les choses au clair, proposition que toutes les filles acceptèrent aussitôt.

Nous nous mîmes alors en route, chacune plongée dans un profond silence, n'écoutant que ses propres pensées. Sandy avait le regard songeur, jouant distraitement avec sa dague de Chasseuse, la retournant rapidement dans ses mains habiles. Miki tenait Ashley par le bras – son dos la faisant légèrement souffrir – et elle marchait toutes les deux dans un silence de plomb. Lauryn, elle regardait autour de nous sans vraiment y faire attention, semblant malgré tout chercher un vampire à abattre, chose qui nous aurait sans doute rassurer sur la gravité de la situation. Car si nous affrontions un vampire, cela aurait voulu dire qu'ils ne craignaient pas autant que ça le nouveau démon, et qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi dangereux que ce que les bufonox semblaient croire. Mais rien, tout était silencieux. La route était déserte. Pas une seule voiture n'apparaissait à l'horizon, pas un seul passant ne se promenait sur le bord de la route, pas un seul animal n'était sorti de sa cachette pour rompre le silence austère qui nous entourait. La Lune apparaissait parfois derrière les nuages minces puis disparaissait à nouveau en ne laissant qu'un halo lumineux dans l'obscurité. Le vent était couché, laissant les feuilles des arbres immobiles, ne faisant craquer aucune branche, ce qui rendait la situation quelque peu angoissante. Nous osions à peine respirer, comme si nous avions peur de réveiller quelque chose, ou plutôt la chose, qui se trouvait dans la nature et qui paraissait si dangereuse.

Soudain, nous entendîmes une branche craquer au sol, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, une voix retentit brusquement derrière nous :

**Excusez-moi, j'ai trouvé ceci, est-ce à l'une d'entre vous ?**

Nous nous retournâmes toutes les cinq immédiatement et nous tombâmes sur le garçon, ou plutôt sur le jeune homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Et à entendre les exclamations des filles à côté de moi, c'était aussi leur cas. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés un peu en bataille et contrastaient parfaitement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux bleus gris très clairs étaient tout aussi profonds, et ses traits fins mettaient en avant son visage mince. Un sourire en coin craquant, séduisant était étalé sur ses lèvres légèrement roses et gonflées. Il nous regardait toutes les cinq d'un air poli mais quelque peu amusé. Mais c'était totalement légitime, on le dévorait toutes littéralement des yeux. Seule Sandy semblait méfiante, regardant le jeune homme de ses yeux parfois si perçants, semblant l'examiner pour évaluer son taux de dangerosité ce que je ne compris pas car il paraissait absolument normal. Je pris alors conscience qu'il tenait dans sa main une dague, celle d'une Chasseuse de la Nuit. Un rapide coup d'œil dessus et je compris que c'était la mienne à cause des pierres précieuses de couleur violette plutôt sombre. Je l'avais sans doute faite tombée sans m'en rendre compte tout à l'heure durant mon combat enragée contre le bufonox.

**Oui, c'est à moi,** dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante - quelle idiote d'avoir la voix qui tremble à ce moment là -.

J'espérais simplement qu'il ne se posait pas trop de question sur le fait que des jeunes filles comme nous possédait des armes aussi tranchantes et dangereuses.

Un petit coup d'œil vers les autres combattantes et je pus voir que Lauryn me regardait avec un air jaloux. Elle a sans doute dû se dire qu'il serait parfait dans sa collection de beaux mâles. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, je m'avançais déjà lentement vers lui, et lui pris le couteau qu'il me tendait en effleurant doucement et surtout discrètement ses doigts. Je lui murmurais alors un peu gênée ( oui, bon ça va, je sais que je suis coincée ! ) :

**Merci beaucoup. Euh … si j'ai ce genre d'armes … c'est parce que …en fait … ma phobie c'est de me faire agresser dans la rue ! Enfin je veux dire …**

Tout simplement pitoyable.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire pour me justifier de posséder cette dague. Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas le gêner et il rit doucement devant mon air un peu gêné. Je pus alors admirer son superbe rire. Il était vraiment beau, parfait. Son visage ne semblait pas avoir le moindre défaut, son corps, même s'il était caché par ses vêtement, non plus.

Aussitôt, mon imagination galopante s'emballa. Je me figurais que je pouvais lui plaire et qu'il demanderait à me revoir – sans commentaire, c'est pire que dans les contes de fées ce que je m'imagine -. Mais ça ne me parut cependant pas si impossible que ça car il me regarda avec un air fasciné et me fit un nouveau sourire éblouissant.

Quand soudain, il sembla me remarquer réellement pour la première fois, comme si il ne m'avait jamais vraiment vu auparavant, ou en tout cas n'avait pas réellement fait attention. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus diabolique qui me fit froid dans le dos et une lueur démoniaque sembla allumer ses yeux si clairs.

**La Leader**, dit-il avec un air désabusé. Je te trouve enfin.

Et brusquement, il me frappa violemment au visage avec une force et une vitesse dépassant très largement celle d'un humain normal. Son coup de poing m'envoya cinq mètres plus loin où j'atterris dans un grand fracas. Je n'arrivai même pas à me redresser tellement son coup m'avait sonnée. Je passai à grand peine ma main sur mon visage et la regardai : une trace de sang la salissait. C'est alors qu'il s'élança à nouveau vers moi. Heureusement, les autres Chasseuses se jetèrent sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Lauryn fut la première à l'atteindre. Elle tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing qu'il para avec une facilité déconcertante, et y répondit par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis il l'envoya à côté où elle percuta brusquement une pierre tombale qui se brisa sous le choc. Ensuite, il se tourna vers les autres. Il arriva en moins d'une seconde vers Ashley qui était paralysée de terreur. Il la saisit par les épaules et la fit se pencher vers l'avant pour lui donner un coup de genou à l'estomac. Elle laissa alors échapper un hoquet comme si elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Il la poussa ensuite elle aussi par terre où elle s'effondra en entourant son ventre de ses bras et en poussant des plaintes de douleur. Miki tenta de le faire tomber au sol en lui mettant un coup de pied dans les jambes, mais il l'évita en sautant par dessus, et lui mit lui-même un coup de pied violent qui l'atteignit directement au visage, la faisant se précipiter sur le coté. A peine eut-il eu le temps de se retourner que Sandy fonçait déjà sur lui afin de lui mettre un coup de poing qu'il reçut en pleine joue gauche. Cependant, il n'eut même pas l'air d'avoir reçu le coup, et se retourna immédiatement vers elle. Elle tenta de l'atteindre à nouveau, mais son bras droit fut bloqué. Il le tint avec fermeté et le tordit légèrement, ce qui fit pousser une plainte de douleur à mon amie, ma grande sœur.

**Apparemment, c'est toi la plus expérimentée du groupe, lui dit-il. Je crois pouvoir faire en sorte que ce ne soit plus vraiment le cas.**

Et soudain, avant même de l'avoir vu, j'entendis un terrible et effroyable craquement. Sandy poussa un hurlement strident et s'effondra sur le sol, sa silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je l'observai alors, et vis qu'elle tenait son bras serré contre elle, celui-ci formant un angle des plus inquiétants. Ce garçon, cet humain, avait réussi à le lui casser avec sa simple force. Alors je le regardais, rassemblant toute ma force, et me jetai sur lui. Je réussis à l'atteindre au visage, puis continuai à essayer de le toucher, enchaînant les coups le plus vite que je pus. Il se prenait mes poing à chaque fois dans le visage, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le blesser plus que ça. Il se mit même à ricaner devant les efforts que je faisais pour le blesser. C'en était trop.

**_Figniste_** ! criai-je soudain de toute mes forces.

Mon poing s'enflamma brusquement, et des grandes flammes rouges orangées se mirent à brûler à la surface de ma peau. Je le frappai aussitôt au visage de toutes mes forces avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de réagir. Cela parut enfin l'atteindre car il fut emporté par le coup et s'effondra sur le sol. Cependant, il se releva très rapidement, sans aucune blessure, mais ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur de colère diabolique. Il se jeta alors sur moi et me frappa férocement à la tête. Une nouvelle fois, son coup m'éjecta dans les airs, et je me cognai moi aussi à une tombe. Je tentai de me relever, mais mes forces semblaient m'avoir quittée. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle force de ma vie, surtout venant d'une simple humain. Ce garçon n'était vraiment pas normal.

**Alors**, cria-t-il à notre adresse de sa voix grave et légèrement moqueuse, **c'est tout ce dont sont capable les fameuses Chasseuses de la Nuit ? Si vous voulez mon avis, beaucoup de bruits pour pas grand chose. Ce ne sont apparemment que des enfants qui veulent jouer dans la cour des grands !**

Il s'approcha alors de moi. Il me saisit par les cheveux, me tira la tête en arrière et me dit doucement à l'oreille :

**Cette fois, vous pouvez partir, je vous laisse en vie, on va dire que vous avez été surprises et que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous défendre. Mais la prochaine fois, vous n'aurez pas cette chance. Heureusement pour vous, j'étais de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. En tout cas, je peux te dire que Frédéric, ton Eclaireur préféré, ton protecteur, va beaucoup te parler de moi ce soir, donc je préfère avoir l'honneur de me présenter à toi avant : mon nom est Shawn et j'ai bien l'intention d'exterminer la lignée des Chasseuses de la Nuit, toutes, les unes après les autres. D'ailleurs, vu votre niveau de combat, ça ne risque pas d'être très difficile pour moi, mais ça risque quand même d'être assez divertissant. A bientôt Alicia ! Tâche de te préparer à notre prochaine rencontre car cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas.**

Il me relâcha brutalement et s'en alla en sifflotant. Après bien des efforts, je réussis à me relever, mais mes jambes tremblaient violemment, et j'avais des étoiles devant les yeux. J'allai directement vers Sandy qui était allongée à quelques mètres de moi. Son visage était parsemé de traces de larmes et sa bouche était légèrement tordue en une grimace de souffrance. Je la prit avec beaucoup de précautions et passais mon bras autour de sa taille afin de la soutenir. Près de nous, Ashley aidait Lauryn à se relever. Toutes les deux avaient les lèvres en sang, et des bleus au visage, mais Lauryn semblait être aussi blessée au dos. Quand à Miki, elle saignait du nez et semblait s'être pété l'arcade sourcilière.

Qui était donc ce Shawn ? Et comment avait-il pu battre aussi facilement cinq Chasseuses à lui seul ?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Donc, tu as dit qu'il s'appelait Shawn ?** me demanda Frédéric.

**Oui, il avait une puissance incroyable. Face à lui, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une enfant sans défense. On avait beau le frapper et y mettre toute notre puissance, ça ne l'a même pas affecté. Il prenait ça pour un jeu apparemment, ajoutai-je d'une voix où perçait l'ironie ainsi que de la peur. Il a vraiment une puissance phénoménale. Le premier coup qu'il m'a mis m'a complètement sonnée. J'ai dû rester au sol pendant cinq minutes en attendant de reprendre mes esprits. Il ne peut pas être un humain, pas avec une telle force. Mais, quelque chose d'autre m'intrigue : il sait qui vous êtes, il vous connaît car il m'a parlé de vous. Ecoutez, Sandy et moi savons que vous nous cachez quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours ! Et je pense qu'il serait temps de nous dire quoi ! Que raconte la fameuse lettre que vous avez reçue il y a une semaine ? Et comment se fait-il que, alors que vous nous envoyez faire une simple mission, nous nous fassions attaquer par un véritable monstre ! m'exclamai-je en m'énervant réellement. Vous devez tout nous dire, surtout quand ce que vous gardez secret risque de nous mettre sérieusement en danger. Vous savez pourtant que nous n'allons pas nous jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup ! On dirait que vous n'avez plus confiance en nous !**

Ma voix énervée résonna dans la bibliothèque remplie par toutes les Chasseuses et les Eclaireurs. Personne ne parlait, attendait que Frédéric reprenne la parole. Mais son visage grave m'observait, ses yeux semblait remplis de fatigue et d'inquiétude. Puis après un long soupir, il déclara :

**Tu as raison, j'aurais dû vous prévenir dès que j'ai su. La lettre, écrite par les Eclaireurs de la ville voisine, que j'ai reçue la semaine dernière, m'a informé du fait qu'une nouvelle puissance maléfique était arrivée récemment en ville, avec l'intention de s'en prendre à vous. C'est un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans. Il était au départ un simple humain, mais apparemment, il s'est fait exaucé un vœu par un démon Exauceur. On suppose qu'il lui a demandé une puissance énorme, phénoménale, plus grande que celle d'une simple Chasseuse de la Nuit, afin qu'il puisse vous réduire à néant.**

**Et en échange de quoi a-t-il reçu ce pouvoir ?** demanda Miki de sa voix claire.

**De son âme. Désormais, son comportement est très semblable à celui d'un vampire dans le sens où comme eux, il n'a plus de sentiments humains, d'émotions tels que l'amour, la pitié, la peine, le regret. Mais techniquement, il est toujours un humain puisqu'il peut vivre de jour comme de nuit, et qu'il ne se nourrit en aucun cas de sang. Mais sa puissance est bien supérieure à celle d'une simple personne comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même.**

**Bien sûr**, intervint Lauryn, **mais est-ce qu'il possède un point faible ? Quelque chose qui nous éviterait de combattre à nouveau contre lui pour de subir une nouvelle défaite.**

**Pas à notre connaissance malheureusement… C'est la première fois que nous rencontrons ce genre d'ennemi, et nous ne savons quasiment rien qui pourrait nous aider à le combattre. Nous ne faisons pour l'instant que des suppositions. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait un point faible vraiment particulier car ce n'est pas un démon, mais un humain comme vous et moi. Donc les couteaux dans le cœur, la gorge, les poumons, cela pourrait le tuer je pense, mais est-ce que vous arriverez à le toucher ? Il n'y a rien d'autre dont je sois moins sûr. Si vous avez déjà un mal fou à répliquer, c'est une mission quasi-impossible.**

**D'accord,** répondis-je en me levant. **En attendant que vous vérifiez si il a d'autres points faibles. Peut-être quelque chose qui nous permettrait de le tuer sans qu'il puisse répliquer. En attendant, je vais soigner le bras de Sandy.**

Mais en arrivant à la porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée, je me souvins soudain d'une parole de ce Shawn. Je me retournai alors vers Frédéric qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et lui demandai :

**Est-ce que vous savez qui est la Leader ?**

**La Leader**, répéta-t-il d'un air étonné. **Ça ne me dit absolument rien, déclara-t-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**Shawn m'a appelée comme cela avant de s'attaquer à nous, et la façon dont il l'a dit m'avait fait penser que ce nom avait une signification particulière.**

**Si tu veux, je pourrais faire quelques recherches là-dessus, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que je trouve quelque chose dessus. Peut-être voulait-il seulement parler de la chef du groupe ?**

Peu convaincue par cette argument, j'acquiesçais tout de même, et sortis doucement de la pièce pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie afin de soigner Sandy.

Comment vais-je la soigner, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, mon frère Chris a un jeu vidéo dans lequel l'un des personnages soignent ses compagnons lorsque ceux-ci sont blessés. Un pouvoir très pratique que j'ai réussi à obtenir. Assez facilement d'ailleurs. En tout cas, il m'est vraiment très utile. Pendant des combats, je peux soigner des Chasseuses afin qu'elles puissent reprendre le combat ensuite, même si cela ne leur rend pas les forces qu'elles ont perdues.

**Attends, je viens avec toi !** me cria une voix masculine.

Je me retournai, et vis Mike s'avancer vers moi. Mike est un jeune Eclaireur de mon âge. Eh oui, il y a donc quand même quelques Eclaireurs de seize ans même si cela reste plus que rare. En fait, Mike est quelqu'un de très mûr. Il est intelligent, raisonné, logique. En plus, il est plutôt mignon et paraît avoir plusieurs années de plus que moi. Il a les cheveux châtains clairs et de magnifiques yeux verts. Je le trouve adorable. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui étant donné qu'il est toujours très gentil avec moi. On a souvent le même avis et nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Il prend toujours soin de moi, un peu à la façon de Fred même si je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Il me rejoignit, et commença à marcher à mes côtés. Il me regarda quelques instants, et me dit en effleurant ma lèvre ensanglantée et légèrement gonflée :

**Toi aussi tu es blessée.**

**Laisse, je m'en occupe**, murmurai-je en rougissant légèrement.

Je passai alors ma main sur ma blessure. Ma lèvre ne devait pas être belle à voir vu le coup de poing violent qu'elle avait reçu. Je fis agir mon pouvoir et ressentis la chaleur familière sur ma plaie. Puis elle se referma doucement, ne laissant que la trace du sang que j'essuyai ensuite de ma main.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc à la salle de repos. Ici, de nombreux lits sont alignés à droite et à gauche contre les murs blancs. C'est une sorte d'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, l'infirmière, qui est elle-même une ancienne Chasseuse de la Nuit, était en train de s'occuper de Lauryn qui avait un bleu assez impressionnant sur tout le bas du dos. Elle lui appliquait une crème mauve foncée que j'avais préparée il y a quelques temps déjà afin de soigner les filles qui avait reçu des coups. Aussi, même si je détestais Lauryn de tout mon cœur, j'espérais que sa blessure n'était pas trop grave et que d'ici peu de temps elle pourrait à nouveau se battre.

Sandy était allongée sur un lit blanc légèrement taché par le sang venant de son bras cassé. La fracture avait l'air d'être assez grave. Le visage de mon amie était éclairé par le clair de lune venant de la fenêtre au-dessus d'elle. Une larme coulait doucement sur sa joue rosie par la douleur et sa respiration était encore haletante. On voyait à quel point elle souffrait, et ça me fit énormément de peine, mon cœur se serrant de douleur lorsque ses yeux brillants se tournèrent d'une façon tremblante vers moi. Je m'approchai lentement d'elle et lui souris doucement. Elle me rendit faiblement mon sourire mais le sien se termina presque aussitôt en une grimace de souffrances. Je lui dis calmement :

**Serre les dents, ça va être douloureux, mais je vais essayer de le faire rapidement.**

Je lui pris son bras, je serrai fermement la fracture, et d'un seul coup je remis l'os en place. Sandy poussa un faible cri de douleur mais cessa de pleurer. Ensuite, je posai ma main sur son bras, et ressoudai son os. La plaie se referma doucement. Je pris ensuite une serviette posée sur la table de nuit, et nettoyai la tâche de sang qu'il restait.

**Ça va mieux ?**

**Oui, merci beaucoup Alicia. Heureusement que tu es là pour me réparer quand je suis brisée**, plaisanta-t-elle en se levant lentement.

**Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu plus ?** demandai-je en la retenant par le bras lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre.

**Non, je vais rejoindre Frédéric et les autres Eclaireurs. A mon avis, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide pour chercher des informations sur Shawn. Je préfère les aider, ça compensera le fait que je n'ai pas pu arrêter ce monstre.**

**Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Aucune de nous n'a pu l'arrêter et le tuer, mais nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot. La prochaine fois que nous le rencontrerons, nous le tuerons,** ajoutai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

**Oui, je l'espère …**

Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Arrivant au pas de la porte, elle se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un faible sourire. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux combien elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur, et ça me faisait énormément de peine. Puis, elle sortit de le pièce et alla vers la bibliothèque.

**Toi aussi, tu devrais te reposer. Tu as été assez secouée pour aujourd'hui je pense**, me dit Mike lorsque nous sortîmes à notre tour de la salle de repos.

**Je pense même que tu devrais rentrer chez toi,** ajouta soudainement une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux et vîmes Frédéric qui s'avançait vers nous. Il avait le visage anxieux et l'air préoccupé.

**Dans ma dimension ?** lui demandai-je.

**Oui. Comme tu possèdes le don de télépathie, nous te contacterons dès que nous aurons du nouveau, ou au cas où nous aurions besoin de ton aide. Je pense que ce sera mieux pour toi si tu te reposais loin de l'ambiance lourde qui risque de s'installer ici.**

**Je ne sais pas, je devrais peut-être rester un jour ou deux tout de même …**

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets qu'au moindre problème je te préviendrai,** insista Frédéric.

**Bon d'accord, mais même si vous avez juste un doute, appelez moi. Je n'ai pas envie que vous l'affrontiez sans mon aide, aussi infime soit-elle.**

Laissant la Moon House dans un état d'inquiétude et de confusion rare, je sortis dans la nuit noire et partis en direction du bois de Ghostvalley. J'ai remarqué qu'à cet endroit, je passe beaucoup plus facilement d'une dimension à une autre, en utilisant moins de magie. En tout cas, j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire là-bas, et en général, je réfléchis toujours à des plans d'attaque, ou à des démons lorsque je fais le trajet pour y aller. C'est vraiment devenu une routine. Sinon, je peux changer de dimensions n'importe où, mais ça me demande un chouya plus d'énergie, et je préfère économiser mon force, surtout dans le cas présent où nous devons faire face au pire monstre que nous n'avons jamais eu.

Je marchais dans la nuit sombre, faisant craquer les branches et les feuilles d'arbres sous mes pas. L'air s'était rafraîchi et ayant oublié ma veste chez moi je commençai à frissonner quelque peu. Je marchais d'un pas plutôt rapide, sans doute sous l'effet de la crainte qu'avait provoquée ce Shawn en moi. Je ne cessais de regarder de tous les côtés avec la peur de le voir surgir pour m'attaquer une nouvelle fois. C'était la première fois que nous rencontrions quelqu'un comme ça. Sa force incroyable ne cessait de revenir dans mon esprit telle un boomerang qui s'éloignait pour mieux revenir me percuter ensuite. C'était un simple humain et pourtant, il arrivait à vaincre facilement une Chasseuse de la Nuit, aussi facilement que si nous avions été de simples enfants. C'était un simple humain et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à nous avoir battues de cette façon, et vouloir autant nous tuer. C'était un simple humain, et il fallait que nous le tuions d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette idée me frappa. Les Chasseuses de la Nuit ont été créées pour abattre les forces du mal tels que les vampires, les sorciers et les démons. Et cette fois, c'était un être humain que nous devions tuer. C'était contre nos règles, contre la morale, et nous allions devoir le faire. Je n'éprouvais aucune envie de tuer un humain malgré le fait qu'il soit un violeur ou pire, u assassin. Alors malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'âme, comment serais-je capable, à ce moment-là, d'enfoncer ma dague dans son cœur, de sentir la vie s'échapper de son corps sans essayer de le sauver ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen de le vaincre, sans pour autant devoir le tuer ?

**Eh Alicia, attends-moi !** s'écria brusquement une voix dans la nuit, me faisant sursauter à plus de vingt centimètres du sol.

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois et vis Mike qui me courrait après, ses cheveux châtains se mouvant sous la force du vent.

**Je te raccompagne**, déclara-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur, me faisant un sourire craquant.

**Si tu veux,** répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Nous marchâmes alors tous les deux en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez gênée de rester seule avec lui et, en plus, je ne savais vraiment pas de quoi parler. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les sujets de conversations qui manquent !

**Tu sais**, dit soudainement Mike, rompant le silence, l**a personne que tu as combattue tout à l'heure, Shawn, je suis presque totalement sûr qu'il ne fera rien avant quelques jours. Alors tu peux respirer un peu pour le moment, et te préparer à votre future rencontre. Mais fais tout de même très attention à toi, il risque de t'attaquer au moment où tu t'y attendra le moins pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. Il doit préparer un plan et il risque même de s'allier à d'autres démons. Et surtout, ne te méprends pas sur son compte, il n'a aucune pitié, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer. N'oublie pas qu'il réagit comme un vampire, et non comme un humain. Il n'a plus d'âme alors n'attends vraiment rien de lui.**

**Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?**

**C'est vrai que Fred m'a conseillé de ne pas te mettre la pression, me fit-il remarquer dans un sourire, mais en réalité, c'est parce que … je m'inquiète énormément pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive du mal. Et je commence à te connaître un peu : tu penses que les personnes que nous combattons peuvent parfois se repentir, ce qui serait surtout le cas de Shawn puisqu'il est encore un humain. Mais ne te fais pas de fausses illusions, ce n'est pas son cas. Et il risque d'utiliser cette face de ta personnalité pour te manipuler. J'ai peur qu'il te blesse en te faisant ça, ajouta-t-il doucement.**

Il s'arrêta alors de marcher. Il me prit doucement la main, l'effleura tendrement de ses doigts et me regarda de ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Je sentis que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, et mes jambes flanchèrent légèrement. J'espérais depuis tellement longtemps qu'il m'arrive un jour ce genre de moment romantique.

Quand soudain, j'entendis un grand bruit dans un buisson à notre droite, et je vis un vampire bondir sur nous. Il poussa violemment Mike sur le côté qui tomba alors à terre et poussa un petit gémissement de surprise mêlé à la douleur. Le vampire avait une veste marron tachée de sang, humain sans doute, mais heureusement il était sec. J'en conclus qu'il n'avait tué personne, aujourd'hui du moins. De plus, il avait l'air affamé. Il sourit en faisant apparaître ses longues canines pointues, et la blancheur éclatante de celles-ci fit ressortir le teint cireux et cadavérique de son visage. Il se jeta sur moi et tenta de me mettre un coup de poing mais je réussis à parer son attaque. Je lui mis un coup de pied puissant dans les jambes qui le fit aussitôt tomber à terre. Il se releva presque immédiatement et repartit à l'attaque en me mettant un nouveau coup de poing que je me pris dans la joue droite cette fois-ci. Je me redressai de suite - son coup n'était pas très puissant, et heureusement pour moi car je n'étais pas très en forme ce soir -, et je lui mis de nombreux coups de poing à mon tour. Il recula sous la pression et se cogna brutalement contre un tronc d'arbre derrière lui. C'est à ce moment là que je lui enfonçai un pieu dans le cœur. L'instant d'après, il était réduit à l'état de poussières.

**Tu n'as rien ? **demandai-je précipitamment à Mike en l'aidant à se relever.

**Non, et toi, tu n'es pas blessée ?**

**Pas du tout. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était qu'un vampire, je n'aurais pas été en état de combattre un démon.**

Je repensai alors à la scène romantique qui s'était déroulée entre nous avant la maudite interruption du vampire. Le rouge me monta alors aux joues, ce que remarqua immédiatement Mike. Il y eu un silence gêné avant que je ne demande comme si de rien n'était :

**Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?**

**Oh, ce n'était pas important, on en reparlera un autre jour.**

**… d'accord.**

Je n'ajoutai rien mais n'en pensais pas moins. Nous continuâmes à marcher un peu plus rapidement jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Nous l'aperçûmes quelques minutes plus tard, ses arbres familiers laissant pendre leur branches jusqu'au sol, les quelques pissenlits florissant sur le coté du chemin étroit.

**Bon, c'est ici que je te quitte. A bientôt Mike, et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez le moindre problème, Shawn ou pas ! Je compte sur toi.**

**D'accord, je te le promets**, me répondit-il en souriant.

Je m'apprêtai partir quand je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains. Je me retournai vers Mike et celui-ci me lança un regard interrogateur. Je m'approchai alors rapidement de lui, entourai son cou de mes bras et nouai nos lèvres en un tendre et chaste baiser, oubliant pendant quelques instants toutes mes mésaventures de la journée, ne pensant qu'au garçon que je serrai contre moi. Mike sembla un peu étonné sous le coup, mais je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et il répondit à mon baiser en enserrant tendrement ma taille. Notre embrassade ne dura pas très longtemps, mais je l'avais trouvée vraiment fantastique, merveilleuse.

Je me détachai enfin à regret de son étreinte protectrice et le regardai dans les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient une lueur tendre tandis qu'il me regardait. Je lui souris à mon tour, lui murmurai : « A bientôt » d'une voix douce, et retournai dans ma dimension dans une pluie d'étincelles magiques couleur rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est pas vrai Chris ! Tu as ENCORE gagné, j'en peux plus de toujours perdre, c'est insupportable !** m'écriai-je violemment, ma voix aigue se répercutant sur les murs de ma chambre.

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus fort que toi**, fanfaronna-t-il, un sourire puéril comme fixé à ses lèvres par de la superglue.

**Mais c'est totalement injuste ! Je gagne tout le temps à ce jeu quand je joue toute seule. Mais dès que c'est contre toi, je suis toujours la dernière.**

**Oui, mais c'est assez normal. Tu ne retiens jamais les combinaisons de boutons qui permettent de faire les bonnes techniques. Résultat : tu ne me fais pas beaucoup de dégâts. Moi par contre, je te matte à chaque attaque que je fais !**

**Ouais, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un jeu vidéo. Dans la réalité, qui te dit que c'est moi qui mordrais la poussière ?**

**Je le sais, c'est tout**, me répondit-il en affichant à nouveau un énorme sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Et tout à coup, il me donna une tape sur la tête, que je lui rendis aussitôt. S'en suivit ensuite une bagarre qui se déroula pendant une dizaine de minutes dans toute la maison. Je passai de pièce en pièce avec Chris qui me courrait derrière. Dès qu'il me rattrapait, je me mettais à hurler et lui me chatouillait férocement. J'avais beau le supplier d'arrêter, on aurait dit qu'il était devenu sourd. Donc, bien entendu, ce fut moi qui perdis, ou plutôt, qui fis semblant de perdre. Si j'étais une petite sœur normal, comment aurais-je pu me débarrasser de mon grand frère possédant deux têtes de plus que moi ? En tout cas, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il était fier de m'avoir battu :

**Ahlala ! Même dans la réalité t'es trop nulle !**

**Mais euh ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'as beaucoup plus de muscles que moi ! Ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu t'y mets,** m'écriai-je alors indignée, alors qu'il continuait à rire de moi.

Soudain, alors que mon frère était en train de vanter ses soi-disant merveilleux muscles - laissez-moi rire ! -, j'entendis la voix rapide et nerveuse de Frédéric résonner avec force dans ma tête :

**Alicia ? Alicia, tu m'entends ?**

**Oui, je vous entends Frédéric, lui répondis aussitôt d'une voix inquiète Que se passe-t-il, vous avez l'air assez tendu ?**

**Nous avons un gros problème, une attaque de Shawn je pense,** commença-t-il rapidement d'une voix anxieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas. **J'avais envoyé six Chasseuses de la Nuit en ville afin de faire la ronde habituelle. J'avais peur que si nous cessions nos activités, les vampires en profiteraient pour intensifier la leur. J'ai donc envoyé six de nos meilleurs Chasseuses, uniquement les plus entraînées afin d'intimider ceux qui voudraient étendre leur territoire. Et effectivement, elles ont trouvé un groupe de vampires en train de se nourrir dans un ancien entrepôt désaffectée, et évidemment, elles les ont tués. Hélas, les deux victimes étaient déjà mortes. Elles m'avaient alors contacté grâce à leur mobile pour m'informer des faits quand j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir violemment de leur coté. Puis les filles se sont toutes mises à hurler et le contact a été rompu tout de suite après. Je soupçonne Shawn d'y être pour quelque chose. Si c'est le cas, il risque d'y avoir de nombreux dégâts. J'ai vraiment peur qu'elles soient toutes mortes, mais peut-être que certaines ont survécu en s'enfuyant. Ecoute, je sais que c'est une mission difficile, plus compliquée que toutes celles que tu as eu jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu y ailles avec d'autres Chasseuses pour juger des dégâts, et peut-être secourir des Chasseuses encore en vie. Si elles sont toutes mortes, se serait vraiment une horrible tragédie. Je suis désolé de te mettre la pression, mais tu dois me donner ta réponse tout de suite. Est-ce que tu acceptes cette mission ou pas ?**

**Je serai là dans cinq minutes**, assurai-je aussitôt.

**Merci beaucoup, Alicia. Les Chasseuses attendront ton arrivée avant de commencer à se préparer. A tout de suite.**

Ce Shawn est vraiment horrible … mais aussi vraiment puissant. Si il a vraiment tué toutes ces Chasseuses, il faudrait que l'on soit une dizaine de filles pour le tuer, et encore, peut-être serait-ce insuffisant. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort de toute ma vie. Et ce n'est même pas un démon, c'est un humain, un simple être humain. Je dois avouer que pour la première fois que je me bats contre les forces du mal, je ressens une peur panique. Pour la première fois, il se pourrait que je ne m'en sorte pas indemne, voire pire, que j'en meure. Je l'ai combattu, et je sais à quel point il est fort et cruel. Il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer toutes. Non, non ! Il ne faut pas que je commence à penser comme ça, à déjà nous condamner à mort. On va se battre contre lui, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse bidon pour Chris. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était _toujours_ en train de parler de sa musculature :

**… parce que tu vois, les muscles, c'est pas seulement du sport. J'ai aussi une alimentation saine et équilibrée composée principalement de chocolat, de chips et de …**

**Désolée d'interrompre ton cours de nutritionniste,** m'écriai-je en me levant de ma chaise, **mais j'ai oublié que je devais retrouver Caithleen devant la bibliothèque à 14h30 ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop d'arriver aussi tard. Mais si j'y vais rapidement, j'y serais dans un quart d'heure. A tout à l'heure ! ajoutai-je en sortant précipitamment de la pièce, me saisissant au passage de ma veste en jean.**

Mon frère me regarda partir avec un mine étonnée, n'ayant pas trop l'air de croire à mon mensonge.

A peine avais-je franchis le pas de la Moon House que Frédéric courut jusqu'à moi, son ventre rond se balançant devant lui à chacun de ses mouvements, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez :

**Va vite te préparer. Les filles t'attendent dans la salle d'armes. Tu pars dans quinze minutes avec Sandy, Miki, Lauryn, Cathy et Chloé - celle-ci est une autre Chasseuse expérimentée -. Prenez le plus d'armes possible et soyez très prudentes surtout. Et si jamais vous voyez que vous n'avez pas le dessus, fuyez toutes ensemble, pas d'action en solo, vous risqueriez de le regretter, **ajouta-t-il avec un air grave.

Et avant même de me laisser le temps de répondre, il s'élança à grand pas vers la bibliothèque, et se mit à parler avec Mike qui était lui-même en pleine discussion au téléphone. Autour de moi, les Chasseuses s'agitaient, parlaient elles aussi au téléphone ou discutaient bruyamment. La plupart cédait à la panique, les plus jeunes et les moins expérimentées. Elles étaient en crise de larmes, et celles qui ne pleuraient pas tentaient de les raisonner, ou encore les emmenaient à l'infirmerie. Il y avait aussi un désordre indescriptible dans les pièces. Aucune des chaises n'était à sa place, et certaines étaient même renversées. Une grande partie des livres de la bibliothèques étaient sorties des étagères, étalée sur des tables où s'empilait une montagne d'ouvrages anciens, et une quantité d'Eclaireurs et de Chasseuses - ce qui est assez rare - semblaient chercher une quelque solution face à la tornade nommée Shawn. Quant à l'infirmerie, un monde fou semblait s'y être donné rendez-vous, et tous les lits étaient déjà pris, et certaines filles s'étaient même assises à même le sol attendant d'être rassurées et soignées à leur tour. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans ce chaos, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la salle d'armes. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Shawn sème la panique là où il passe.

Celle-ci était beaucoup plus calme, étant donné que seules Sandy, Lauryn, Cathy, Miki et Chloé s'y trouvaient. Elles étaient en train de choisir attentivement leurs armes, tentant de deviner lesquelles leur serviraient et lesquelles les encombreraient plus qu'autre chose. Quand je passai devant elles, Miki et Chloé m'adressèrent un sourire un peu crispé, tandis que Lauryn et Cathy m'ignorèrent totalement, ne cessant de converser à voix basse d'un ton malfaisant. J'allai alors vers Sandy qui essayait tant bien que mal d'accrocher un nombre important de poignards à sa ceinture.

**Salut**, me dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement, **prête pour la bataille ?**

**Pas vraiment**, lui répondis-je en commençant à m'équiper. **En tout cas, c'est la panique ici. Et toi, ça va mieux ?**

**Ça va. Mon bras est totalement remis, mais ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir peut-être affronter à nouveau Shawn.**

**Je te comprends, mais apparemment, nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Ils restent combien de Chasseuses expérimentées ?**

**Avec nous, il doit en rester dix à peu près. Je crois que Marjorie est partie avec sa famille pour quelques semaines, donc on ne peut pas compter sur elle. Quant à Clara, elle est retournée en Espagne il y a une quinzaine de jours pour s'occuper de sa mère qui est malade. Je ne pense pas que toutes les deux reviendront bientôt, même si on aurait vraiment eu besoin de leur aide.**

**Shawn nous prend vraiment de court, c'est vraiment la galère pour rassembler nos forces.**

**Oui. Et en plus, on est toutes stressées car on vient d'apprendre que la Moon House situées à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de nous vient d'être attaquée ce matin. Seuls huit Eclaireurs et onze jeunes Chasseuses ont survécu en réussissant à s'enfuir. Les autres ont été massacrés.**

**C'est atroce !** m'écriai-je bruyamment. **On sait qui a fait ça ? Des vampires, des démons ou celui auquel je pense ?**

**On pense à une cinquantaine de vampires, mais ici, toutes les Chasseuses pointent le doigt sur Shawn. Frédéric a même émis l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait rassembler une armée de vampires pour l'aider à nous combattre.**

**Alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous que six pour cette mission ?! C'est carrément suicidaire !**

Sandy s'apprêtait à me répondre mais Lauryn, s'approcha soudain de nous et la coupa dans son élan, sa voix agressive et provocante résonnant dans la petite salle :

**Je suppose qu'il compte principalement sur tes soi-disant super pouvoirs ! Mais nous on commence à se demander s'ils ne sont pas légendaires, parce qu'on ne les a toujours pas vus ! Et surtout pas la nuit où on s'est faites éclater par Shawn ! A mon avis, t'es juste une petite idiote imbue d'elle-même dont les pouvoirs sont totalement bidons,** cracha-t-elle.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu aussi rouge de ma vie. Comment osait-elle m'insulter de cette façon si ignoble !? C'était insupportable.

**Apparemment**, lançai-je d'une voix grave, menaçante,** tu as envie d'y goûter à ses soi-disant pouvoirs.**

**Vas-y,** répliqua-t-elle immédiatement en se rapprochant de quelques pas, **c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur.**

**Comme tu voudras !**

Je m'élançai alors sur elle. Peu m'importe les conséquences. A ce moment-là, je n'avais qu'une envie : effacer ce sourire narquois de son visage, lui faire le plus mal possible, lui faire regretter les paroles qu'elle avait dites de ce ton si insultant. Je sentais remonter en moi toute la colère et toutes les souffrances de ces six dernières années durant lesquelles elle n'a cessé de m'insulter et de m'humilier devant les autres. J'allai enfin me venger pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

Je m'apprêtais à porter mon premier coup quand je sentis que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, me retenait par le bras. C'était Sandy. Elle utilisa alors toute sa force pour m'arrêter, et me ramener en arrière où elle me plaqua contre un mur de la salle. Elle appuya alors son bras horizontalement sur ma poitrine pour me garder fermement contre le mur et plongea ses yeux océans dans les miens.

**Calme-toi Alicia ! S'il te plait, calme-toi ! Elle te provoque pour que tu la frappes justement. Mais s'il te plait, réfléchis aux conséquences ! Si tu lèves la main sur elle en première, tu devras passer par le conseil de discipline des Eclaireurs, et tu risques d'être suspendue pendant plusieurs semaines !** s'écria-t-elle. **Alors s'il te plait, calme-toi !**

Heureusement, je parvins à retrouver mon calme, et me mis à respirer longuement pour évacuer la pression. Je pus sentir alors la pression de Sandy contre ma poitrine diminuer, puis elle me prit par les épaules pour m'apaiser encore un peu. Je lui murmurai un vague merci, et je la sentis rire à côté de moi. « Il y a rien de drôle » dis-je doucement, mais je me mis à rire moi aussi. Je venais de passer à côté de gros problèmes, car si j'avais atteint Lauryn, je l'aurais frappé de toutes mes forces, et le conseil m'aurait sûrement privé de mon rôle de Chasseuse pendant plus d'un mois pour m'être attaquer à une autre combattante sans aucun raison valable. Nous entendîmes alors Lauryn et Cathy éclater d'un rire railleur, et sortir de salle bruyamment, claquant la porte derrière elles. Miki et Chloé me regardèrent fascinées et me dirent que elles n'auraient sans doute pas pu se calmer et l'auraient frappées de toutes leurs forces. Nous éclatâmes de rire à notre tour. Mais ce moment de détente fut de courte durée car nous nous rappelâmes rapidement de notre mission plus que périlleuse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sandy, Miki, Chloé et moi étions enfin prêtes, de nombreuses armes cachées dans nos vêtements, ainsi que quelques potions de guérison de ma préparation. Nous sortîmes alors de la salle d'armes, et débouchèrent dans l'entrée où l'ambiance ne s'était pas améliorée le moins du monde. On pouvait même entendre Frédéric qui criait à plein poumon des insultes au téléphone un peu plus loin. Apparemment, les secours ne seraient pas là avant un moment, voire jamais. Cela ne m'étonnait pas : les autres Chasseuses et Eclaireurs ne devaient pas souhaiter se mêler de cette histoire, même s'ils se feront eux aussi attaquer par Shawn à un moment ou à un autre.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite, à regret pour moi, Lauryn et Cathy, qui patientaient devant la porte d'entrée, en s'entraînant à faire quelques mouvements de combat. Quand elles nous virent arriver, elles s'écrièrent que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je ne relevai pas la provocation, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déplaire à Sandy car elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Les filles sortirent alors dehors. Je m'apprêtais à le faire aussi quand je sentis qu'on me tapait sur l'épaule. Je me retournai et vis Mike. Celui-ci affichait un air grave, et une lueur inquiète flottait dans ses yeux émeraude. Il me fit un signe de la tête en désignant un coin de la pièce. Je compris de suite, et dis aux filles de m'attendre deux minutes dehors. D'ailleurs, Sandy me fit un sourire complice avant de sortir de la pièce. Mike me saisit alors par le bras, et m'entraîna dans ce coin.

**Ecoute**, commença-t-il doucement. J**e sais que Frédéric t'as déjà fait des recommandations mais je souhaite te les faire à mon tour. Sois prudente, je t'en supplie. Shawn est un monstre, et si tu vois que vous n'avez pas le dessus, enfuis toi avec les autres et ne tente pas l'impossible.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me comporterai pas comme une gamine qui se jette dans la gueule du loup**, dis-je d'une voix légèrement irritée, voyant que tout le monde me prenait encore pour une enfant.

**Non, ne te mets pas en colère**, supplia-t-il en posant son index sur les lèvres, **ce qui me fit taire aussitôt alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer. Alicia, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes en vie. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, que tu n'es pas en danger. J'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure qui me fit frissonner. Alors s'il te plait, ne prends aucun, je dis bien aucun risque.**

Et sur ce, il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Calme au départ, il devient rapidement passionné, avec comme un goût de désespoir, comme s'il allait être le dernier. Puis je me détachai lentement de lui, lui déposai un autre baiser plus calme sur les lèvres, et lui dis d'une voix où perçait un léger sanglot : « Je te promets de revenir ». Il me serra alors dans ses bras de toutes mes forces, respirant profondément mon parfum. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et me mis à pleurer tout doucement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'écartai cependant de lui, et vis qu'il souriait d'un air sombre. J'avais envie de rester, de rester avec lui et de le prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais il fallait que je parte en mission. Le premier devoir d'une Chasseuse de la Nuit est de se battre contre le mal, quitte à y laisser sa vie dans un combat. D'ailleurs, il est fortement conseillé de ne pas trop s'attacher à des personnes, sinon nous ne pouvons accomplir notre devoir correctement, aveuglées par les sentiments que nous ressentons. Mais le mal était fait : j'étais tombée amoureuse de Mike, depuis qu'il était arrivé, et je ne pourrai jamais vivre pleinement cet amour que je lui portais.


	6. Chapter 6

Il faisait nuit noire ce soir-là. Le ciel étaient encombré de nuages sombres et épais, cachant la douce et rassurante lumière de la Lune ainsi que l'éclat magique des étoiles. Le vent soufflait légèrement sur nous, et les feuilles des arbres émettaient un bruissage léger, brisant le silence qui accompagnait notre marche. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors, ni des humains, ni des démons, et les rues étaient anormalement calmes et désertes, tel le ciel avant une violente tempête. Cette ambiance sombre et lourde renforçait notre inquiétude et notre crainte d'affronter Shawn. S'il fallait lire un présage dans le temps qu'il faisait, ce serait un présage de danger, voire de mort.

Nous marchions depuis une dizaine de minutes dans un silence total. Nous suivions toutes Lauryn qui marchait en tête, ses cheveux blonds ondulant lentement sous le vent. Elle était la seule à savoir où se trouvait la planque désaffectée des vampires, Frédéric lui ayant expliqué la route un peu plus tôt. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, observant la rue devant elle d'un regard vide, et ne cherchait à provoquer personne, chose assez inhabituelle. Miki, Chloé et Cathy surveillaient sans cesse les environs à la recherche d'un bruit suspect, leur visages inquiets se tournant vivement à droite et à gauche à chaque bruissement d'arbre. Sandy, elle, restait aussi dans ses pensées, regardant fixement le sol et touchant son bras droit à intervalles réguliers. Ce geste automatique et légèrement tremblant me renseigna plus que bien sur le sujet de ses réflexions. Quant à moi, je préférais préparer quelques plans de fuite où cas où les choses tourneraient mal, ce qui risque grandement d'arriver. Mais sans connaître le lieu du combat, ou même la chose que nous allons combattre, ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

S'il n'y avait que des vampires, cela dépendrait du nombre. S'ils étaient le double de nous, cela pourrait encore être possible, deux vampires par personne, ce n'est pas quelque chose de difficile à assumer. J'en ai déjà combattus quatre à la fois, et je n'en suis pas morte pour autant. S'ils étaient à peu près le triple, nous serions en situation de faiblesse, même si nous pourrions encore nous en sortir avec un peu de chance et surtout, sans faire de faux pas. Un seul geste mal calculer et tout serait fini : les vampires prendraient immédiatement le dessus. Mais si leur nombre était radicalement supérieur au nôtre, et que nous n'avions aucune chance de gagner le combat, je possède quelque chose qui pourrait régler aisément le problème, et qui pourrait aussi nous permettre de nous enfuir. Il s'agit de la Potion de Lumière. Pour l'utiliser, il suffit d'exploser le flacon sur le sol, et une lumière éclatante, voire aveuglante, jaillit du liquide comme la lumière du Soleil. L'effet dure environ deux minutes. Les vampires seraient alors réduits en poussières, et nous pourrions nous échapper avant que d'autres démons n'arrivent.

D'autre part, si ce que nous devons affronter se trouve être Shawn, je ne vois pas tellement ce que nous pourrions faire pour lui échapper. A part peut-être l'enfermer dans la planque en provoquant un éboulement, même s'il risque de s'échapper des décombres en moins de cinq minutes, cela nous permettrait d'être déjà loin avant qu'il ne nous rattrape. Sinon, l'affronter toutes les six en même temps pourrait peut-être le blesser, mais il n'y a absolument rien de certain. Ce qui est incontestable en revanche, c'est que l'affronter seule, ou même à deux, serait carrément du suicide !

Ahlala ! A quoi cela sert de trop réfléchir quand on a même pas le contexte de l'attaque ?! Autant agir sur le terrain grâce à son instinct, et pas à faire des plans très travaillés qui ne nous serviront sans doute à rien. Donc, on respire, et on ne se laisse surtout pas envahir par la panique, sinon, c'est sûr qu'on est cuit !

**Nous sommes arrivées**, dit soudainement la voix légèrement tremblante et angoissée de Lauryn.

Nous nous stoppâmes toutes au même moment, regardant en face de nous. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite ruelle assez mal éclairée, la grande majorité des lampadaires étant cassés. De tous les côtés de la rue, les ordures sortaient des poubelles noires, dégageant une forte odeur nauséabonde. Des débris de bois et des barres de métal traînaient un peu partout autour de nous, et le sol était recouvert d'un liquide visqueux, que je soupçonnais d'être mélangé à du sang. La planque située en face de nous, elle aussi, était dans un piteux état. La peinture sur les murs était totalement partie, laissant place à de nombreux graffitis, de couleur rouge sang, scandant le nom du soi-disant artiste. Les fenêtres étaient cachées par des plaques de bois clouées au mur, et la porte elle-même ne laissait qu'une toute petite entrée permettant aux occupants de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

**On se croirait dans un décor de film d'horreur**, murmura Miki d'une toute petite voix. **Ce n'est absolument pas rassurant tout ça.**

Je m'avançai alors d'un pas assuré à travers les Chasseuses, et mis, dans un bruit tonitruant, un violent coup de pied dans les bouts de bois qui condamnaient le haut de la porte. Les planches se brisèrent dans une nuée de poussières, et tombèrent violemment au sol, provoquant un nouveau son assourdissant.

**Alors ça**, dit la voix sarcastique de Lauryn, **pour une entrée discrète, c'est une entrée discrète !**

**A quoi cela sert d'être discrète**, répliquai-je aussitôt, **puisque la chose qui a attaquée les autres Chasseuses attend sûrement qu'on vienne pour s'en prendre à nous ensuite !**

Lauryn ne répondit pas, mais elle me lança un regard noir qui indiquait clairement qu'elle me haïssait, regard que je lui rendis aussitôt.

Nous pénétrâmes prudemment dans l'obscurité du repaire. C'était une vaste salle, un ancien entrepôt j'imagine. Les murs de briques grises étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignée, et quelques lampes éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Apparemment, les anciens habitants de celle-ci avaient tenté de l'aménager, mais sans grand succès. Des objets divers jonchaient le sol dans certains coins, et des matelas cassés, criblés de ressorts rouillés, occupaient une bonne partie de la pièce. Autre chose cependant occupait la salle, et ce n'était pas la chose la plus habituelle. En effet, un grand et long rideau blanc partageait cette pièce en deux, du sol au plafond, cachant totalement ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il ondulait légèrement, sans doute à cause des courants d'air que provoqua notre entrée fracassante.

**Alicia**, me murmura doucement la voix légèrement tremblante de Sandy.

Je me tournai immédiatement vers elle. Elle fit alors un mouvement de tête en désignant le sol. Je me retournai à nouveau, et vis aussitôt ce qu'elle me désignait : de larges marques rouges salissaient le sol de pierres grises. Je me penchai alors, y trempai mon index, et le porta à mon nez.

**Du sang**, déclarai-je, **du sang frais.**

Miki laissa alors échapper un hoquet de frayeur, et je vis que Lauryn, qui était restée à l'entrée, ne cessait de surveiller nos arrières avec inquiétude. Soudain, elle cria en entrant en trombe dans la pièce, tirant Cathy par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle :

**Des vampires ! Ils arrivent vers nous en courant, mettez-vous vite en position de combat !**

Nous nous mîmes toutes au centre de la pièce, en ligne face à l'entrée, et nous sortîmes aussitôt nos armes. Nous écoutions les très nombreux bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'entrée, et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, nous entendîmes les grognements rageurs des vampires sans doute assoiffés de sang. Ils déboulèrent alors violemment dans la vaste salle, faisant gicler au passage les débris de bois que j'avais moi-même détruits auparavant en pénétrant dans l'entrepôt. Il y en avait un nombre assez impressionnant, tous nous regardant l'œil avide, leurs lèvres retroussées laissant apercevoir leurs longues dents anormalement pointues, mais je sentais que nous pouvions les battre. La bataille s'engagea alors.

Un vampire se dirigea rapidement vers moi, et je reculai pour pouvoir l'entraîner dans un coin afin de ne pas gêner les autres combattantes. Son pantalon noir et sale était déchiré en de nombreux endroits, et sa vieille veste en cuir qui était tachée par du sang sombre lui donnait l'air ridicule d'un ancien amateur de punk des années 80.

Il commença à m'attaquer, mais je parvins à l'éviter agilement. Son poing atterrit dans le mur situé derrière moi, faisant jaillir des morceaux de briques et une nouvelle nuée de poussières qui le fit tousser, malheureusement pour lui. J'en profitai alors pour lui saisir le bras et l'immobiliser. Je me plaçai ensuite derrière lui, et lui collai un puissant coup de poing dans le dos. Il poussa un cri de douleur, et me donna un féroce coup de tête pour que je lâche son bras. Je fis quelques pas en arrière sous la force du coup, massant rapidement ma mâchoire qui l'avait reçu. Je me redirigeai presque immédiatement vers lui, fis une roue à quelques pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et lui flanquai deux violents coups de pied sur la tête en retombant. Les coups semblèrent l'assommer légèrement car il se tint le crâne de ses deux mains en poussant des grognements de douleur animales, et le secoua comme pour reprendre ses esprits. J'allai repartir à l'attaque, quand un autre vampire m'enserra soudainement la poitrine en me bloquant les bras. Le premier en profita aussitôt pour commencer à me donner des coup de poings dans le visage, attaques que je reçus de plein fouet. J'agrippai alors les bras sur ma poitrine, et m'y tins fermement afin de donner un puissant coup de pied à mon assaillant face à moi. Celui-ci fut littéralement propulsé en arrière, se cogna violemment contre le mur d'en face, et tomba au sol. Je ratterris alors par terre, me penchai légèrement en arrière pour prendre de l'élan, et balançai celui qui m'immobilisait vers l'avant. Il retomba violemment sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, et poussa une sonore plainte de douleur. Je lui plantai alors rapidement mon pieu dans le cœur sans qu'il ait eu le temps de se relever. Et avant de disparaître en poussières, il m'insulta d'un mot que j'éviterai de répéter afin de ne pas choquer les lecteurs. Cependant, cela me mit dans une telle rage que je me précipitai sur le premier vampire qui m'avait attaquée, et commençai à lui envoyer brutalement des coups de pieds dans le ventre en jurant à mon tour de toutes mes forces ! Le pauvre vampire ne semblait plus vraiment réagir, sa tête se balançant au fur et à mesure que je le frappais. Il devait sans doute être assez assommé à cause de mes coups. J'eus alors un peu pitié de lui. Après tout, c'était l'autre qui m'avait insultée de … . Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je lui plantai mon pieu en bois dans le cœur pour le libérer de ses souffrances, et il disparut aussitôt en poussières. Je me tournai ensuite vers les autres Chasseuses qui se battaient encore.

Cathy et Lauryn affrontaient toutes les deux le même vampire. Celui-ci venait d'être plaqué par Lauryn au mur, et son amie en profita pour le tuer. Elles se tournèrent ensuite comme moi vers les dernières combattantes. Chloé et Sandy combattaient toujours, mais elles n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à tuer leurs adversaires car elles avaient un large avantage. Ce n'était par contre pas le cas de Miki. Son adversaire venait de la propulser au sol où elle tomba avec un cri de douleur strident. Il se redirigea ensuite vers elle, souriant de toutes ses dents, prêt à la tuer. Elle tenta de se relever, mais en semblait incapable et retomba au sol en tenant fermement sa cheville droite. Je me précipitai alors aussi vite que je pus sur le vampire, et je le percutai de plein fouet, l'entraînant avec moi dans une série de roulades. Il atterrit tout d'abord sur moi, et se pencha aussitôt vers mon cou pour me mordre. Mais je ne lui en laissai absolument pas le temps, et l'entraînai à nouveau sur le coup dans une autre série de roulades. Je pris ensuite le dessus, et alors que j'étais sur lui, je lui enfonçai sans ménagement mon pieu dans le cœur. Il s'évanouit instantanément. Je me relevai alors, frottant mes vêtements afin de me débarrasser de ses restes, puis rejoignit Sandy qui était accroupie aux cotés de Miki avec Chloé.

**Tu es blessée ?** l'interrogeai-je en m'accroupissant à mon tour à côté d'elle.

**Je crois que oui. Ma cheville me fait vraiment mal, je dois avoir une entorse.**

Je vérifiai alors, et confirmai ses paroles. Je posai alors ma main sur sa blessure, et exerçai mon pouvoir. Je vous avais expliqués qu'il était très utile lors des batailles, en voici la preuve. Sa cheville brilla quelques instants sous les effets de mon pouvoir, puis la lumière s'évanouit. Sa blessure était guérie. Grâce à ça, Miki allait pouvoir de nouveau marcher à son aise, même si elle sera encore affaibli par la douleur qu'avait provoquée sa blessure.

**Tu peux te lever ?** lui demandai-je alors.

**Oui**, répondit-elle en se redressant immédiatement. **Merci beaucoup Alicia,** ajouta-t-elle en me souriant de toutes ses dents.** Au fait, heureusement que tu es toujours là pour me sauver des vampires affamés quand je suis blessée. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, je crois qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de me sucer le sang.**

**Oui, on peut dire qu'il avait l'air d'avoir soif ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent que tu te battes encore. Même si tu es guérie, tu dois être assez fatiguée. Je pense que nous devrions te ramener à la Moon House, et rapidement.**

**Tu as raison,** m'approuva Sandy. **Mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser ici au cas où.**

J'avais comme l'impression que ce n'était pas la petite armée de vampires qui avait attaqué les Chasseuses de la Nuit. Si cela avait été le cas, elles n'auraient eu aucun mal à les tuer, surtout qu'elles étaient six Chasseuses surentraînées, avec beaucoup d'expérience quand il s'agit d'affronter un groupe de démons ou de combattre des groupes importants de vampires. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais combattu. Alors, il valait mieux ne pas trop traîner, surtout avec Miki qui est déjà assez affaiblie.

Nous nous relevâmes toutes les quatre, et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie lorsque nous aperçûmes Lauryn et Cathy qui regardaient fixement le rideau.

**Je sens comme une odeur de mort et de sang,** déclara Lauryn tout en continuant à fixer le rideau blanc.

Nous le regardâmes alors toutes les six, suivant ses douces et régulières ondulations, comme hypnotisées par sa blancheur pure et éclatante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais en regardant ce rideau, la peur montait rapidement en moi de façon incontrôlable. Mon corps était parcouru par de violents frissons, et je sentais mes jambes défaillir sous mon poids. Je me secouai alors la tête pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de mon esprit, et j'avais remarqué que Sandy et Miki eurent le même réflexe que moi.

**A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ce rideau**, m'interrogea soudainement Sandy d'une voix claire.

**On va le savoir tout de suite**, répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et m'avançai vers le rideau, l'oreille aux aguets pour essayer de repérer le moindre bruit suspect. Mais rien. Il n'y avait pas le moindre son, pas le moindre bruit de pas étouffé, pas la moindre respiration haletante. Et pourtant, je n'étais toujours pas rassurée, mon instinct me criant de toutes ses forces de nous enfuir toutes, immédiatement. J'avais enfin atteint le départ du rideau immaculé, au bout de la pièce, et je le saisis de mes doigts tremblants, hésitants. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne, une Chasseuse de la Nuit n'est pas censée avoir peur tout le long d'une mission. Je le tins alors avec beaucoup plus de fermeté et de volonté, et je revins sur mes pas, l'entraînant avec moi au passage dans un cliquetis métallique assez troublant.

Ce que nous découvrîmes derrière finit de nous terrifier totalement. Ce fut la chose la plus choquante, la plus écoeurante, et la plus cruelle que je n'avais jamais vue de toute ma vie. Les Chasseuses. Les six autres Chasseuses qui étaient venues ici avant nous. Elles gisaient toutes les six, sur le sol, dans une mare de sang sombre, presque noir. La personne qui avait fait ce massacre, qui qu'elle soit, ne pouvait être humaine. On ne pouvait être un humain, et être capable de faire une chose aussi barbare. La première Chasseuse semblait avoir été poignardée par un large couteau de cuisine. Des dizaines, voire des vingtaines de longues et profondes entailles lui parcouraient tous le corps, mesurant environ 25 cm chacune. Il me semblait que l'on avait d'abord planté le couteau, puis qu'on avait tranché la chair ensuite. Son visage lui-même était séparé en deux par une autre plaie béante d'où coulait encore du sang. Une autre Chasseuse avait eu un bras apparemment arraché, et un autre brisé en deux, l'os sortant de sa peau et formant un angle effrayant. Apparemment, elle avait été égorgée peu après, maculant son visage blanc d'une traînée de sang. Une autre paraissait avoir été battue à mort, du sang coulant de son nez, de sa bouche et des oreilles. On reconnaissait à peine son visage sous les bosses bleues que formait son visage. Deux autres d'entre elles avait été décapitées violemment, leurs têtes se trouvant à quelques pas de leur corps, du sang recouvrant la distance entre les deux parties. Mais il me semblait que l'on ne l'avait pas fait avec un couteau, car la peau de leur coup n'était pas tranchée de façon régulière. On eut plutôt dit que leur tête avait été férocement arrachée. Quant à la dernière, elle avait elle aussi été battue, poignardée puis égorgée violemment.

Face à ce cauchemar terrible et terrifiant, je reculai immédiatement de plusieurs pas, retenant un véritable hurlement de panique, quand je vis que toutes les autres Chasseuses me rejoignirent en courant au centre de la pièce, toutes tournées avec un regard de terreur vers la porte d'entrée.

- **Alors**, dit soudain une voix froide et menaçante, **mon œuvre d'art te plait la Leader ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jane** : Hihihi, et oui, j'ai enfin osé y poster !! Au fait, je t'adore aussi !! Et n'oublie pas mes reviews XD

**oO Niana Oo** : Ohlala ! Je crois que je deviens carrément accro à tes commentaires, même si le nombres de bêtises que tu mets dedans doit être un record mondial XD Naaaaaaaaaannnnn, je plaisante, continue comme ça, j'adore !

Et oui, tu te rend compte que je suis la mère de Shawn ! ... Et mais attends, ça veut dire que je fais de l'inceste ?? BEURK !! Bon d'accord c'était pourri XD

Et cesse de dire que Mike est un toutou puant moisi ! C'est juste un jeune homme un peu gnangnan sur les bords mais très sympa

Et arrête, tes petites dents qui veulent me mordre me font très peur, j'en fais même des cauchemars XD En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews ... continue comme ça !!

**Lirinepa** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir, surtout que ma fic te plaise autant ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas

**Cinderella 191** : C'est gentil de venir visiter ma fic

Et bien, apparemment toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Mike XD Sur ce coup-là, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas la seule ! Le pauvre chou, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu vous faire !!

P.S. : Vive Edward !! XD

Allez, Bonne lecture !!

--

Je me retournai immédiatement vers la porte d'entrée, horrifiée. Non, pas _lui_, pas maintenant ! Je reculai encore de plusieurs pas, et percutai Sandy, qui elle aussi avait les yeux agrandis de terreur. Son visage était devenu blanc, sa respiration précipitée, et son corps s'était mis à trembler violemment. Miki, elle, était totalement paniquée, son visage bougeant rapidement de droite à gauche, comme si elle essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas _lui _qui avançait droit sur nous. Chloé et Cathy s'étaient toutes les deux collées aux murs, cherchant désespérément à se saisir de leurs meilleurs armes avec leurs mains tremblantes, fouillant intégralement dans leurs vestes et dans leurs manches. Seule Lauryn semblait garder le contrôle d'elle-même, se saisissant d'une main ferme de sa dague de Chasseuse décorée de loup et de pierres couleur bleu nuit. Son visage, malgré sa pâleur, exprimait une expression déterminée, ses yeux regardant fixement la porte en face d'elle. Même si je déteste cordialement Lauryn, je dois avouer que par moment, elle est vraiment digne d'être une Chasseuse de la Nuit, de par son grand courage et sa maîtrise de soi. Quant à moi, je balançai mon pieu désormais inutile à travers la pièce pour me saisir à mon tour, tant bien que mal, de ma dague de Chasseuse que je cramponnai si fort de ma main droite que mes jointures en devinrent immédiatement blanches. Je regardai avec une appréhension grandissante la porte d'entrée face à moi, attendant de _le_ voir arriver.

Et une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il se montra enfin. Shawn. Aussi séduisant que démoniaque. Son corps fin et pourtant si puissant était caché par une chemise couleur sang, et ses jambes musclées étaient recouvertes par un jean sombre. Son sourire parfait était étiré en un rictus cruel, et ses yeux clairs étaient toujours habités par cette lueur démoniaque que j'avais déjà aperçue lors de notre première rencontre, dans le cimetière de Ghostvalley. Il avançait d'un pas lent, sûr de lui car il savait qu'il était le plus fort, et tenait dans sa main un large poignard sali par du sang, celui des autres Chasseuses déjà mortes.

**Alors, cette bataille vous a plu les filles ? Cela n'a pas été très difficile de convaincre cette petite vingtaine de vampires de vous attaquer, surtout après que j'en ai tué six des leurs. Comme ils ne semblaient pas vouloir mourir décapités à leur tour, ils sont devenus très coopératifs et ont accepté de bonne grâce de vous combattre. C'est vrai qu'il fallait bien une petite séance d'entraînement avant de s'attaquer au véritable adversaire : moi. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je me battrai à main nue, dit-il en lançant avec force son poignard sur le côté qui alla directement se planter dans un mur. Et puis, ce sera plus marrant, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez, vous pouvez garder vos armes, le combat durera un peu plus longtemps comme ça. Alors, qui commence ? La petite asiatique ?** demanda-t-il en désignant Miki qui fit un petit saut en arrière sous l'effet de la peur. **La blonde à l'air hautain ? Ou toi la Leader ?**

**Si tu crois qu'on va t'attaquer en solo, tu rêves trop, espèce d'imbécile !** répliquai-je malgré moi, chose que je regrettai aussitôt.

Cependant, au lieu de se mettre en colère comme je le pensai, il éclata d'un grand rire. Il s'approcha alors de nous de quelques pas, et nous reculâmes immédiatement. Nous n'osions pas l'attaquer, nous restions simplement pétrifiés sur place, réagissant à chacun de ses moindres mouvements.

**La Leader, tu es vraiment une fille surprenante. Je pourrai très bien te tuer immédiatement si je le voulais, et tu oses tout de même faire preuve d'audace. J'adore les femmes de caractère, ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire. Dommage que tu doives mourir, je t'aurais bien gardée avec moi sinon. Je dois avouer que je me sens assez seul. Bizarrement, toutes les femmes que je croise finissent par mourir. Oh, suis-je bête !** dit-il en se mettant de nouveau à rire. **C'est moi qui les ai tuées, j'avais oublié que je ne maîtrise pas ma force. Et en plus, quand je suis énervé, je perds rapidement le contrôle de moi-même, surtout que les femmes sont en général très énervantes. Bon, trêve de bavardages jeunes demoiselles,** dit-il soudain en cessant de rire. **Préparez-vous à mourir.**

Et il s'élança soudain vers nous, ou plutôt vers Cathy, avec une vitesse déconcertante qui dépassait de loin la nôtre. Celle-ci semblait s'être pétrifiée et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, les yeux grands ouverts sur Shawn qui fonçait sur elle. Heureusement, Lauryn avait réagit rapidement, et l'avait poussé sur le côté avant d'éviter elle-même le premier coup de poing de Shawn. Celui-ci atterrit donc dans le mur, et ne fit pas que briser la pierre. La partie du mur qu'il avait atteint s'effondra immédiatement, faisant un large trou dans la pierre, et laissant désormais une ouverture sur la rue. Shawn ne sembla pas ressentir la moindre douleur, et se tourna de nouveau vers nous, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ce devait être un jeu pour lui rien d'autre, alors que pour nous, c'était une bataille dont l'issue était incertaine. Nous pouvions mourir ce soir, ou survivre pour quelques temps encore.

Je reculai sur le côté afin de me préparer à une quelconque attaque, mais mon pied droit trébucha sur quelque chose de dur, me faisant immédiatement perdre l'équilibre. Je glissai en arrière, et tombai sur le sol en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur. Je me retournai alors pour voir ce qui m'avait fait trébucher, et tombai nez à nez avec la tête d'une des Chasseuse qui avaient été décapitées, sa bouche étirée en un cri de souffrance, son visage éclaboussé de son sang presque noir. Mes yeux s'agrndirent de terreur et je poussai malgré moi un hurlement strident en me reculant rapidement vers l'arrière. Hélas, mes mains et mes pieds glissaient sur le sol couvert de sang, et je faisais plus du sur place qu'autre chose. C'est alors que je sentis une poigne puissante me soulever du sol et m'aider à me relever. M'attendant à voir Sandy qui me secourait, je me retournai pour murmurer un rapide merci. Mais, au lieu de rencontrer son rassurant regard bleu océan, je tombai sur les yeux gris orage de Shawn. Son visage était à peine à quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle calme et chaud sur ma joue. Affolée, je tentai aussitôt de le repousser en essayant de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais il me bloqua le poignet avec son autre main, et me le tordit violemment. Je poussa alors un gémissement de douleur, et, pour tenter de me dégager une nouvelle fois, je lui mis un coup de pied sur le côté qu'il se reçut de plein fouet. Cependant, ce fut comme si je ne lui avais rien fait. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, aucune grimace de douleur. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de fixer profondément mes yeux stupéfaits.

**C'est vraiment très dommage que je doive te tuer,** déclara-t-il soudain d'une voix grave et chaude. **Mais bon, si je ne le fais pas, tu risques de m'éliminer un jour. Alors, essayons au moins de rendre ce combat plus agréable, tu n'es pas de mon avis ?**

Et sur ce, avec même que j'eus le temps de réagir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement sous le coup, et j'eus un mouvement brutal de recul. Malheureusement, Shawn resserra sa poigne sur mes bras, me faisant pousser un nouveau cri de douleur sous sa bouche. Il en profita alors pour y entrer sa langue, et commença à m'embrasser langoureusement. Derrière moi, j'entendis les autres Chasseuses qui poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Elles étaient littéralement figées sur place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles attendaient pour venir m'aider, ou mieux, qu'est-ce qu'elles attendaient pour s'enfuir en courant ?!

Une envie de vomir me monta à la bouche, tandis que Shawn continuait de m'embrasser fougueusement. Il fallait que je me dégage de sa prise et vite ! Je me fis alors tomber en arrière et sous l'étonnement, il délaissa enfin mes lèvres pour pousser une légère exclamation de surprise. Je roulai sur le dos, l'entraînant avec moi. Et lorsque je fus allongée, je positionnai mon pied sur son torse, et le propulsa violemment en arrière. Sous la force du coup, il lâcha mes poignets et fut projeté en l'air. Mais contrairement à mes attentes, il ne s'écrasa pas sur le sol, mais fit une roulade avant et atterrit agilement sur ses jambes. Il se retourna alors vers moi, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un sourire de délectation. Moi-même essuyai ma bouche avec mon bras d'un air rageur en soutenant son regard.

**Apparemment, dit-il avec un rictus moqueur, les Chasseuses de la Nuit sont de jeunes vierges effarouchées ! Bon, cessons de jouer,** déclara-t-il soudain d'une voix calme, **passons aux choses sérieuses. Je commence un peu à m'ennuyer.**

Quoi ? Passer aux choses sérieuses ? Car il n'était pas à fond ? Apparemment, les Chasseuses pensaient la même chose que moi, car elles se regardèrent toutes d'un air abasourdi. Tant pis, même si on doit être tuées ce soir, on se battra à fond, et jusqu'au bout, pensai-je.

Mais avant qu'on ait y le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se précipita avec une vitesse insolite sur Chloé qui était déjà préparée au combat. Malgré cela, il lui mit un violent coup de poing au visage qu'elle n'eut pas la temps de parer, et fut propulsée sur le mur, sa tête heurtant violemment les briques grises. Quand elle tomba, une marque de sang s'était tracée sur le mur. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de réagir, et étions restées stupéfiées devant tant d'agilité. Il fallait que nous attaquions avant lui si nous ne voulions pas être prises de court. Je fis un signe discret de la tête à Sandy. Elle me regarda, et me lança un regard me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait reçu le message. Je me ruai alors brusquement sur Shawn. Celui-ci sembla surpris de notre soudaine vivacité, mais il se prépara au combat. J'arrivai devant lui, mais avant de le percuter, je lui saisis les épaules, et m'élevai dans les airs afin de faire l'équilibre sur lui pour ensuite arriver derrière son corps musclé. Il sembla ne pas comprendre la manœuvre, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Sandy était déjà apparue devant lui et avait commencé à l'attaquer. Elle lui mit une série de coups de poing assez puissants, sans temps mort pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de répliquer. Puis elle lui mit un coup de pied violent sur la poitrine qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Je pris alors le relais, et lui mis un coup de pied dans les jambes qui le fit tomber au sol. Je m'armai alors aussi rapidement possible de ma dague, et m'apprêtai à le poignarder droit dans le cœur. Cependant, avant que j'ai réussi à ne l'attendre, il me bloqua le bras droit, et me fit planter la dague dans le sol à côté de lui.

**Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait être aussi facile,** me murmura-t-il rageusement à l'oreille, **et bien tu te trompes lourdement.**

Puis il m'envoya valser sur le coté où je finis par atterrir sur le mur. Sous le choc, celui-ci se craquela, et une douleur lancinante me traversa brutalement tout le dos, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Je tentai de me relever, mais ma tête tournait et je retombai par terre avant même de m'être relever entièrement. Je vis alors que Shawn se précipitait sur Sandy. Il lui mit un coup de poing qu'elle tenta de parer, mais sa force ne faisait pas le poids contre celle du monstre, et son poing finit par percuter violemment sa joue. Elle tomba alors au sol. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, la faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, Miki se précipita courageusement sur Shawn. Mais celle-ci était encore beaucoup trop affaiblie par son précédent combat, et Shawn ne tarda pas à passer derrière elle. Il lui saisit les deux bras qu'il tordit alors brutalement. Miki tomba immédiatement à genou sur le sol et cria de douleur. Lauryn se précipita sur Shawn pour l'attaquer dans le dos, mais il la repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle fut projetée vers l'arrière, et alla percuter Cathy qui arrivait derrière elle pour l'aider. Toutes les deux s'effondrèrent sur le sol, inconscientes. Shawn reporta alors son attention sur Miki. Il plaça alors son pied droit dans le dos, et lui tordit un peu plus les bras. Soudain, il lui dit d'une voix cruelle :

**Attention, ça risque de faire atrocement mal.**

Puis il lui saisit un peu plus le bras droit et tira brutalement dessus. Un bruit horrifiant se fit entendre, et Miki poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer la gorge. Mais Shawn continua de tirer sur son bras avec une force de plus en plus grande.

**Ça y est, **cria-t-il subitement.

Et il tira un dernière fois dessus, brutalement. Le bras de Miki s'arracha soudain avec un bruit insupportable. Celle-ci se mit à hurler de plus belle alors que sa blessure fit jaillir un flot de sang rouge foncé.

**NON**, hurlai-je alors de toutes mes forces tandis que Shawn balançait le bras droit arraché de Miki sur le côté avec une expression de satisfaction cruelle étalée sur son visage. Non ! Arrête je t'en supplie ! Ne t'en prends pas à elle !

Mais il ignora parfaitement mes cris, et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il la saisit par la nuque, la soulevant du sol, et il lui rompit la colonne vertébrale dans un épouvantable craquement. Miki s'effondra une dernière fois sur les pierres froides, morte, son visage tordu en une grimace de souffrance et couvert par son propre sang.

**A ton tour,** décida-t-il en désignant Sandy d'un coup de tête.

**Non, pas elle, je t'en supplie, commence par moi,** l'implorai-je, ma phrase s'évanouissant dans un gémissement de douleur.

**Non,** décida-il en me regardant d'une expression diabolique, comme si ce qu'il faisait ne le touchait absolument pas. J**'aime terminer par le meilleur. Tu seras donc la dernière.**

Puis il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers Sandy.

Non, pas elle, il ne pouvait pas la tuer ! Je préfèrerai mourir à sa place plutôt qu'elle se fasse tuer comme Miki. Miki, pauvre Miki ! Rien que le fait de penser à elle, à la façon atroce dont elle était morte, j'avais l'impression que mon coeur se déchirait brutalement à l'intérieur de mon corps, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais cesser de saigner. Pourquoi a-t-til fallu qu'elle meurt dans d'aussi atroces conditions ?! Pourquoi Shawn s'en prenait-il à nous de cette façon si cruelle ? Il fallait que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière. Il fallait que je le tue !

Je me relevai brusquement du sol, comme si j'avais retrouvé toutes mes forces. Je suppose que cet élan soudain était dû à la souffrance atroce, presque insupportable qui m'avait tiraillé tout le corps à ce moment-là. Shawn se retourna alors vers moi, me toisant avec un regard amusé, pas inquiet le moins du monde. Puis il croisa mes yeux et son expression changea. Elle devint plus sérieuse, plus menaçante. Sans doute avait-il compris que j'allais me battre à fond maintenant. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers moi. Je me penchai vers le sol pour ramasser ma dague de Chasseuse qui m'avait échappée des mains lorsque j'étais tombée, puis je me mis à courir vers lui. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, j'évitai un coup de poing qu'il avait tenté de me mettre dans le ventre. Je le saisis alors par le poignet, et le tordis comme il me l'avait fait auparavant. Sous la douleur, il posa un genou à terre, et j'en profitai pour lui mettre un coup dans le creux de la nuque. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Je me penchai immédiatement, le retournai, et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je levai ma dague de Chasseuse de mes deux mains, mais avant d'avoir pu l'abaisser, il me saisit par la taille et fit une roulade arrière sur le sol froid et sale. Je me retrouvai alors sous lui, ses jambes enserrant mon ventre, et l'une de ses mains tenant fermement mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Il se saisit alors lui-même de ma dague de Chasseuse. Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, secouant mes jambes et mes bras comme je le pouvais, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa force impressionnante surpassait la mienne, et de loin. Retrouvant son sourire, il observa ma dague avec un air faussement impressionné, et se tourna de nouveau vers moi :

**C'est fini Alicia. Tu as perdu. Je vais te tuer ici et tout de suite, comme l'autre fille, et ensuite tes amies te rejoindront, puis viendra le tour de ton cher Frédéric. Quand je pense qu'on disait les Chasseuses de la Nuit invincibles, je suis déçu : je t'imaginais beaucoup plus forte que ça.**

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui me mit à rire aux éclats. Et oui, Shawn avait oublié un petit détail qui ne fallait tout de même pas négliger.

**Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, espèce d'idiote !** s'exclama-t-il soudain en perdant son flegme habituel. **Tu es contente de mourir, ou quoi ?**

**Nan, c'est pas ça,** répondis-je sûre de moi. **C'est juste que, même si tu es bien plus fort qu'une Chasseuse – alors là, je dois avouer que ta force est spectaculaire Shawn, je te félicite – cependant, niveau intelligence et stratégie, je dois avouer que tu n'es pas très doué, **ricanai-je.** En tout cas, beaucoup moins que moi.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** m'interrogea-t-il, resserrant sa poigne comme pour me forcer à parler, ce qui au vu des circonstances n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

**Et bien, tu as omis un petit détail. Un petit, certes,** ajoutai-je en souriant d'un air innocent, **mais pas négligeable tout de même.**

**Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?** me demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

Je me rapprochai alors doucement de lui, jusqu'à ce que nos visage ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, comme avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Il fut bizarrement surpris de ce rapprochement soudain. Je sentis sa poigne se desserrer doucement, et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée comme s'il était troublé.

**Je suis une sorcière.**

Puis, je me mis à briller soudainement de façon aveuglante, des étincelles or et rouge sortant de tout mon corps. Il fallait que je rassemble beaucoup de pouvoirs, énormément même pour pouvoir le mettre KO pendant quelques minutes afin que nous puissions nous enfuir. Shawn avait lâché mes mains, et fit tomber ma dague pour pouvoir se cacher les yeux sous la lumière éclatante. Mon corps se mit à briller de plus et plus, devenant aussi de plus en plus chaud. Puis, grâce à la force de mon esprit, je concentrai mon pouvoir dans mes mains, qui devinrent aussi brillante que la lumière du Soleil. Et rapidement, je les posai à plat sur le torse de Shawn, et criai le plus fort possible la formule qui nous permettra de rester en vie :

_**Exegime Longira !**_

La lumière dans ma main parut exploser sur le torse de Shawn, comme un feu d'artifice d'étincelles rouges et or. Le choc fut si grand qu'il fut propulsé violemment contre un mur de la salle dans un bruit assourdissant, et retomba sur le sol, inconscient, enfin. Les murs de la planque se mirent à trembler, des nuages de poussières tombaient du plafond, ainsi que des morceaux de briques. Le bâtiment n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Je me mis alors à courir vers les filles. Sandy, qui était consciente, avait commencé à hisser Lauryn sur l'un de ses bras pour pouvoir la transporter, et s'apprêtait aussi à tenir Chloé qui semblait juste s'être évanouie. Apparemment, sa blessure n'était pas trop grave. Je la rejoignis immédiatement, et la saisie par le poignet, ainsi que Cathy.

**Tiens Lauryn et Chloé bien fermement, je vais nous téléporter dans la Moon House !** lui criai-je pour couvrir les bruits de le maison qui s'écroulait.

Elle me fit un signe de tête, et resserra sa poigne sur la taille de Lauryn et sur le bras de Chloé. Je regardai alors autour de moi, et aperçus alors le cadavre de Miki. Je me tournai vers Sandy qui avait suivi mon regard et qui avait compris ce que je voulais faire. Elle acquiesça rapidement la tête. Je lâchai alors son poignet, et me dirigeai aussi vite que possible vers Miki. Je l'attrapai par la taille, et la soulevai du sol, l'emmenant avec moi vers les autres Chasseuses. Puis j'agrippai à nouveau Cathy, et Sandy me tint fermement. Et avant de nous enfuir, je regardai vers Shawn. Il semblait enfin retrouver ses esprits. Il regardait autour de lui, avec un air étonné, puis il nous aperçut. Son expression changea rapidement, devenant perdue en nous fixant de ses yeux stupéfaits. Je le regardai alors longuement dans les yeux, et avant de nous enfuir, je l'entendis hurler mon nom avec toute la rage qu'il pouvait de nous avoir vu nous échapper. Puis nous disparûmes dans de nouvelles étincelles.

Ne t'inquiète pas Shawn. On se retrouvera bientôt, toi et moi pour un nouveau combat. Mais la prochaine fois, soit sûr que je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir supprimé.

--

Voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends vos réactions


	8. Nouvelle annonce de l'auteur !

Bonjour à celles (peut-être ceux, l'espoir fait vivre) qui lisent mon roman.

J'ai dû vous prendre un peu de court, car j'ai supprimer presque l'ensemble de ma fiction du jour ou lendemain, même si je vous avais quelque peu prévenues avant. Mais je n'ai pas agi sur un coup de tête, il y a tout de même une explication à cela.

En réalité, je vais essayer de faire publier mon livre. C'est un rêve que j'ai depuis que je l'ai remis à jour, et maintenant que je l'ai corrigé, et relu pas mal de fois pour être sûre de na rien regretter, je pense essayer de le faire.

Bon, peut-être que je prends mes désirs pour la réalité, et que rien ne se passera jamais. Tant pis, c'est la vie . Malgré tout, sachez que ma démarche commence plutôt bien, alors, après tout, pourquoi pas ? On dit bien qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors…

Donc, en particulier par peur du plagiat, j'ai décidé d'enlever la plus grosse partie de l'histoire. Je n'ai laissé que le début, si jamais quelqu'un tombe dessus pour qu'il commence si il en a envie, mais je ne posterai plus de chapitre. Désolée pour ceux qui étaient en cours de lecture !

Mais bon, si jamais vous avez vraiment envie de connaître la suite (ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si insupportable XD), vous pouvez toujours m'envoyez un mail via mon profile fanfiction, ou me laisser une review si vous êtes un lecteur anonyme. Je vous promets que je vous répondrai !

Donc, voilà ! Peut-être qu'un jour, sait-on jamais, je posterai une autre histoire, même si ce n'est pas demain la veille, car j'ai encore du boulot avec ce roman qui me tient autant à cœur ! Alors à bientôt, et merci sincèrement pour ceux qui l'ont lu et l'ont apprécié !

Bisous***


End file.
